Slade's Next Apprentice
by TranscodeNightCat
Summary: Slade has already gone through two apprentices and he wants one that will not leave him. He has searched all over the world for his new apprentice with no luck. Then he finds Aaron, a boy gifted with technology and no predetermined future. Slade decides that Aaron will be his new apprentice, and he will make sure that Aaron is set on the right path. Slade apprentice tech villain
1. Chapter 1

Slade had gone through two apprentices already; Terra had vanished and Robin was too stubborn and betrayed him. Slade set out on his search to find a new apprentice. The HIVE academy was his first place to look, but he came back with no results; all of them were promising fighters, but they lacked something that he desperately craved. Slade was growing desperate; he began scouring the most obscure of places to find himself a new apprentice.

At that same time, Aaron was walking through the hallways of his school with his head down and his hood up. Aaron was about 5 "6, with yellow eyes, and short, thick, uncombed, brown hair. Aaron was a stubborn 16 year-old teenager. Aaron kept his hood up to not draw attention, but he always found himself in trouble. Aaron had several cuts and bruises all over his body and face; his stubborn attitude prevented him from fleeing fights even when the odds were highly against him. Aaron was gifted with his knowledge of technology and his innovation.

Aaron had just been beaten up again as he stood up, brushed himself off, grabbed his bike, and biked home. When Aaron got inside his house it was empty as usual; his parents were always working. His parents gave him almost anything he wanted, but Aaron felt like they never actually wanted him. At the age of twelve, his suspicions were confirmed when his father walked in to the house late at night drunk and angry; he shoved Aaron to the floor as he said, "The condom broke." His mother cried when he heard him say that; Aaron then asked her, "Is it true?" His mother sighed as she admitted it.

Aaron grabbed his backpack and went to his room. He walked over to his desk as he sat his bag down on his bed. Aaron pushed a few buttons on his keyboard and almost instantly the wall near his dresser flipped over revealing a shelf full of weapons as well as a workbench. Aaron went near his bed and pulled a loose plank from the floor. Aaron pulled out a box and opened it. Inside was a red uniform with black outlines on it. Aaron stared at the jacket, then the utility belt, then the pants, then the steel toed boots. Aaron looked over the uniform and put it back in the box. He had tried to be a hero, but he hated the attention and he felt some of the people didn't deserve to be saved. Aaron had also tried to be a villain, but he despised causing chaos without a masterful plan behind it. Aaron felt lost as he toyed with the weapons on his work bench. The weapon he was most proud of was the katana he had made. The blade itself was sharp, and Aaron had merged it with more than enough technology for it to be more than a sword. When swung the blade could generate waves of energy, and it had a function that would allow it to return to Aaron's hand as long as he pushed a button on his wrist gauntlets. Aaron was currently toying with the gauntlets trying to make them lighter, so he could conceal them easier.

Once Aaron finished, he slid the gauntlets on his wrists and pulled the sleeves of his hoodie over them. Aaron admired himself in the mirror until he heard the doorbell ring.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron opened the door and saw no one; he looked down and saw a cell phone and picked it up. Aaron closed the door and brought it back to his room. Almost instantly the phone began ringing; Aaron answered it.

"Who is this and what do you want?" Aaron asked sternly.

A deep sadistic voice replied, "My dear boy is that anyway to talk to new friends."

"What makes you think we're friends?" Aaron replied.

"We share similar goals, and I think we would benefit from each other's company meet me in the alley by your school tomorrow night." The voice said.

"No thanks. I don't even know your name." Aaron told him

"Just so you know I am not fond of not getting what I want, and the name is Slade." He replied sternly hanging up the phone. Aaron smirked as the phone started beeping. He quickly threw it out the window realizing that it was going to explode.

Slade sat behind his computer smiling evilly knowing that this boy would be his new apprentice.

The next day after school, Aaron was sitting at his workbench tinkering with his wrist gauntlets until a video popped up on his computer. Aaron recognized the man on the screen as Slade once he began speaking.

"My boy, you stood me up." Slade said sarcastically.

"What can I say you're not my type." Aaron retorted.

"Funny, but here's something that's not funny. If you do not accept my proposal in five minutes your house will be stormed with my henchmen who are not fond of my enemies." Just then the message ended and a countdown clock appeared on the screen. Aaron sighed as he pulled the uniform from the box under the floor. Aaron put the uniform on and put the sword on his back as well as a pair of dark glasses that Aaron had designed himself.

Aaron walked out of his house and stood in the middle of the street calling out for Slade. As soon as he mentioned the name, Aaron was encircled by several figures that resembled Slade. Aaron pushed something on his gauntlets and the goggles powered on so that Aaron could analyze the figures easier. The henchmen pulled out ray guns and began firing at Aaron. Aaron was not agile, but he was tactical. He pushed several buttons on his gauntlets as an energy shield materialized from his hand. Aaron quickly pulled the sword from its sheath as the shield dissipated. Aaron swung the blade and watched as the henchmen were sliced in half by the waves of energy. Aaron aimed his gauntlet at one of the henchmen and pushed a few buttons as hooks shot out from the gauntlet and latched on to the henchman and several electrical impulses travelled at him as he collapsed to the ground. As soon as Aaron finished slashing through the last henchman, he ran back inside and changed out of the uniform which was now torn in several places. Aaron changed back in to a hoodie after he finished cleaning his wounds and the dried blood on him. Aaron heard a knock at his door; he tucked the gauntlets under his sleeves as he cautiously went to answer the door. Standing there were the Teen Titans, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven.

"What do you need?" Aaron asked.

"We heard reports of Slade's henchmen, but it looks like they've been taken care of. Do you know how this happened?" Robin asked intrigued by the robot parts scattered in the street.

"No idea." Aaron said backing away as Robin instinctively grabbed his arm. Robin knew that Aaron was hiding something as he rolled up the sleeve to reveal the gauntlet on his arm.

"You sure you don't know anything?" Raven asked staring at the gauntlet with a look of judgment. Aaron invited them inside knowing that there was no alternative.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron set down several bowls and plates at the table as he set down a large bowl of pasta as well as salad and bread. Aaron invited them to eat as Cyborg and Beast Boy ran over to the table and began piling their plates high with food. The titans sat at the table enjoying the food as Robin started asking Aaron questions.

"So what does Slade want with you?" Robin asked.

"I don't know." Aaron lied. Robin knew that Aaron was hiding something and he exchanged a look with Cyborg who excused himself from the table. After dinner, Robin and Raven agreed to do the dishes as their way of thanking Aaron for the meal. The titans then got ready to leave, but not before Robin walked over to Aaron and handed him a communicator. Aaron quickly handed it back.

"Trust me I'm no hero. I tried it for a little while and it didn't work out. I also tried being a villain it suited me better, but it's still not for me." Aaron told him looking ashamed.

"Well if you ever need us just call." Robin said trying to hand the communicator back as Aaron pushed it away. The titans left; Robin was concerned for Aaron, the boy had no clear path for his future, and Slade getting involved was not going to help. Aaron sat on the couch, and just as he did the TV came on; Slade was staring at him through the screen.

"Touching." Slade smirked. Aaron stared as he continued. "My boy they may seem like you're friends but they are not. They see you as a possible threat; in reality they are scared of you. I will ask again, will you join me and become the man you were meant to be?"

"No." Aaron said sternly.

"Before that's a definite no. Please do me a favor and check your computer." Slade said calmly. Aaron reluctantly went in to his room and looked at his computer; it looked fine, but then Aaron opened it. Inside there was a small computer chip that resembled Cyborg's technology; Aaron pulled the chip out and grew angry. Aaron crushed the chip in his hand and walked back to the living room where Slade seemed to be waiting for him on the monitor.

"My boy, they bugged your computer. They are scared of you and they want to crush any threat that comes their way, you for example. I do not fear you. I like you, and I can make you in to the person you were meant to be if you agree to be my apprentice. So what do you say?" Slade asked.

Aaron nodded his head. "Good boy. A helicopter will be by in one hour to pick you up. Pack your things." Aaron nodded his head as the TV turned off.


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron had a duffle bag and a briefcase sitting on his bed. In the duffle bag Aaron had placed his uniform as well as several weapons that he was fond of. In the briefcase Aaron packed some specialized tools of his own design, a backup set of wrist gauntlets, his sunglasses, his laptop, and a cell phone that Aaron had designed himself; it had several encryptions built in to it as well as well as a few other features.

Aaron got a shower, and put on a pair of jeans as well as a clean hoodie which he made sure to put the sleeves over his wrist gauntlets. Aaron grabbed his things, strapped his katana on his back, and made his way outside. Aaron sat outside his house waiting, until a helicopter landed in the middle of the street. Two men walked over to Aaron and told him to get in the helicopter; one of them grabbed the duffle bag and tried to grab the briefcase, but Aaron shoved him back.

Aaron sat in the back of the helicopter while it flew to its destination. Someone offered Aaron a soda; Aaron accepted the drink as he smiled knowing that this would be a new start for him. Aaron smiled as he thought about the new life he would have; someone would actually care about his well being, to some degree.

Slade sat behind a computer monitor smiling behind his mask; he was happy that he had a new apprentice. Slade chuckled as he reminisced about his previous apprentices. This one would not get away, he would be perfect; Slade knew that Aaron had no clear path and he decided that he would help Aaron choose it.


	5. Chapter 5

The helicopter landed and Aaron was told to get off; Aaron was a little nervous, but he obliged when he felt the muzzle of a gun in his back. Aaron was escorted to a room where a man stood with his arms behind his back.

"Welcome my boy." Slade said gesturing in a welcoming tone. "Please leave me to talk with my new friend." Slade said as the two men quickly vanished. Once they left, Slade stared directly at Aaron. "Please remove the sweatshirt." Slade said calmly.

Aaron stood there not moving; he was a little intimidated by this man. "Now." He commanded. Aaron removed the sweatshirt like he was told; all that he had on underneath was a gray t-shirt and his wrist gauntlets and his katana which was still on his back.

Slade eyed the weapons on Aaron. "Now come at me." He said standing there with his hands by his sides. Aaron stood there shocked by what he said. "Now." Slade ordered.

Aaron pulled out his sword and powered it on; he swung releasing waves of energy at Slade who dodged each attack with ease. Aaron then pushed a button on his gauntlets and several hooks shot out and flew at Slade who caught them in his hand, and he tugged on them causing Aaron to lunge forward. Instinctively, Aaron pushed a button on his gauntlets and an energy shield was projected from it; Slade punched through the shield with ease and then knocked Aaron to the ground.

Aaron was shocked at how Slade easily deflected his attacks. Aaron forced himself to stand back up and he charged at Slade after he pushed a few buttons on his gauntlets causing his fists to glow. Slade just caught Aaron's fist and twisted his arm causing him to fall to the ground, but Slade didn't stop there; he swung Aaron around like a ragdoll banging him on the hard floor repeatedly. Even after the repetitive bashing, Aaron managed to stand himself up; he was bleeding and bruised.

"I will not fight you anymore. Just stay down." Slade said looking at Aaron who staggered.

"No, I won't quit." Aaron said as he weakly threw a punch that Slade caught with ease.

"I like your spirit, but you need to know when to quit." Slade said throwing Aaron to the ground who passed out.

Slade walked over to a panel on the wall and pushed a few buttons. Moments later two women dressed as nurses walked in to the room. "Make sure that he is given a full examination and his injuries are treated. Nothing bad must happen to him. After all, he is my new apprentice." Slade told the women who carried Aaron out of the room along with his briefcase.

Aaron was still unconscious while the women carried him; he was a bit light for his age, so they had no trouble carrying him. Aaron was out stone cold; he didn't even notice them stripping him of all of his clothes and weapons or the prick of several needles and other medical devices. The whole time there was a doctor in the room taking notes and filling out forms and looking at a computer monitor with several charts and diagrams on it that constantly changed. Aaron did not move for the entirety of the examination; the doctor had ordered the nurses to inject him with a sedative to make sure that he did not wake up during the examination.

After the thorough examination, Slade walked in to the room and stared at Aaron who was still unconscious on a metal examination table. "Take him to his room and make sure that he is dressed and comfortable. And make sure that he has that briefcase with him." Slade ordered the nurses who picked Aaron up and carried him out of the room. Slade then looked at the doctor. "How is he?" Slade asked eyeing the file in his hands.

"He had quite a few minor injuries before he came here, but nothing serious. With all of the medication we gave him, he should be fine by tomorrow morning. He just needs a little rest." The doctor said handing Slade the file. Slade dismissed the doctor and began thumbing through the file. After he finished reading over the report, he picked up Aaron's clothes and weapons that were lying on the table.

"Very impressive for a boy with no real training." Slade mused holding the weapons in his hands and examining each one carefully. "With some training, he could be unstoppable." Slade chuckled carrying the weapons out of the room with him.

Aaron was brought to a bedroom where the nurses reached in to several drawers and pulled out some clothes that they put Aaron in. As they laid Aaron in the bed, he stirred a little bit, but he remained asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Aaron woke up to Slade standing outside his door. "Rise and shine." He said in his normal sadistic voice as he turned on the light. Aaron stretched himself out and looked at the alarm clock; it was five in the morning. Despite the early awakening, Aaron had actually slept better than he had in a while. Slade walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of black athletic pants, and a black t-shirt with Slade's emblem on it; he tossed them at Aaron. "Get dressed and get ready. Training starts in one hour." Slade told him as he walked out of the room.

Aaron walked in to the bathroom connected to his room and took a shower. Aaron then got dressed and finished his morning routine before walking down the hallway where Slade was waiting. Aaron was fifteen minutes early when he arrived. "Eager aren't we?" Slade asked chuckling.

"Better to be early than late." Aaron said looking at Slade.

"Very true." Slade mused as he walked with Aaron down a hallway in to a large metallic room with a large computer console at one side. "This shall be your training ground. This room can generate any environment and simulate any obstacles that you may face." Slade told Aaron who looked around room in awe. Slade punched Aaron's cheek. "Pay attention when I'm talking to you!" Slade barked.

"Sorry, I was just impressed with your technology." Aaron said rubbing his cheek.

Slade punched him in the gut and knocked him to the ground. "You will address me as master! Now, stand up!" Slade barked.

Aaron quickly stood up. "Yes master." Aaron said standing up clutching his shoulder.

Slade punched him in the back. "Stand up straight. Hands by your sides." Slade ordered as Aaron adjusted his position still in pain from the lashing. Slade was actually surprised by Aaron's resilience. Robin for sure would have hit him by now.

Aaron had his wrist gauntlets on; Slade handed Aaron his sword. Slade picked up his own sword. "You have had no proper training with the art of sword fighting. Let the training begin." Slade ordered as he rushed at Aaron.

Aaron instinctively blocked the attack with his sword. Slade however, was much stronger and he pushed Aaron back. Aaron rushed at Slade, and he blocked the attack; Slade then performed a low sweep and knocked Aaron to the ground.

"Be aware of your surroundings. Now get up!" Slade ordered as he kicked Aaron in the side. Aaron quickly forced himself back up. "Come at me." Slade ordered. Aaron rushed at Slade again. This time Slade jumped over Aaron and kicked him in the back; Aaron quickly rolled over and stood back up, but he dropped his sword. "Better." Slade said coldly as he rushed at Aaron. Aaron wasn't acrobatic, but he could run; Aaron ran from Slade as he chased after Aaron. Aaron had high stamina, and he gave himself enough room so that he could run and grab his sword before Slade caught up to him. Aaron stood his ground while Slade charged at him; their swords locked. Aaron tried the low sweep that Slade did to him, and it almost worked, but Slade caught his foot and swung him around.

"Pathetic and predictable." Slade said shaking his head. Aaron stood himself up; he was covered in cuts, bruises, and dried blood and his clothes were torn.

"I'm trying my best." Aaron said breathing heavily.

Slade punched him in the face. "You do not talk back to me. If I say that you need to try harder then you try harder. Understood?" Slade asked staring down at Aaron.

Aaron stood himself up and wiped the blood from his face. He looked Slade directly in the eye. "Yes, master." Aaron said firmly with his hands by his side.

"Good, now let's get back to training." Slade turned around to walk back to his side of the field. Aaron rushed at Slade and tried to hit him from behind. Slade quickly turned around and caught Aaron's arm and threw him against a wall. "Never let your anger get the best of you." Slade said turning around once more.

This time Slade ran at Aaron swinging his sword; Aaron and Slade locked swords once more. Aaron was actually pushing Slade back. Slade tried a low sweep, but Aaron anticipated it and jumped back. "Much better" Slade said swinging at Aaron's feet. Aaron jumped back once more and swung at Slade. Slade was actually caught off guard by Aaron's attack as he knocked the sword from his hand. Aaron picked up the sword and swung at Slade who dodged Aaron's attacks with several acrobatic maneuvers.

While Slade continued to dodge Aaron's attacks, Aaron threw Slade's sword at him; Slade dodged it while it landed on the floor. Slade punched Aaron and made him stumble backward. Aaron was having a little trouble regaining his balance and he tripped over the sword and fell to the ground.

"A sad mistake. Now get up!" Slade yelled as he kicked Aaron in the side repeatedly. Aaron struggled to get up, but he managed to stand; he staggered as he reached for his sword. Aaron picked up the sword and got back in to a fighting stance.

"I'm impressed that you're still standing after all of this." Slade chuckled as he examined Aaron who was covered in cuts, bruises, and dried blood.

"I won't disappoint you, master." Aaron said panting heavily with a look of serious determination; he spat some blood to the side.

"We'll see about that." Slade said rushing at Aaron. Aaron maneuvered his sword perfectly as he dodged each of Slade's attacks. Aaron kicked Slade in the side and knocked him to the ground where he stood back up in less than a second.

Aaron looked at Slade; he wasn't even tired. He was toying with Aaron like it was a game of some sort. Slade walked up to Aaron, quickly knocked the sword from his hand, and punched him in the face. Aaron fell to the ground still conscious.

"That is enough for today. Go back to your room and rest." Slade ordered Aaron.

Aaron picked up his sword, stood up, and stared Slade directly in the eye. "Thank you, master." Aaron said before walking out of the room. Aaron went to his room and took a long shower in order to try and relax after the training that Slade put him through. After his shower, Aaron walked out of the bathroom and found a pair of lounge pants and another black t-shirt with Slade's emblem on it. Aaron opened the dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers and put the clothes on. He laid on top of his bed and groaned in pain.

Just then, a message on Aaron's computer monitor popped up; it was a message from Slade telling him to come down for dinner.

Aaron found his way to the dining room and saw Slade sitting there who motioned for Aaron to sit in the seat across from him. A chef set a plate of food and a glass of milk in front of Aaron. The food was incredibly well prepared; Aaron stared at Slade wondering what he was planning.

Slade saw Aaron's look of confusion. "I did nothing to that food. I feel that if you are going to work hard then you should eat healthy and well. Enjoy." Slade told Aaron who picked up the utensils and began eating.

Aaron ate the food; it was fish as well as several vegetables all perfectly cooked and seasoned. Aaron drank the milk which was the freshest that he ever had. Aaron finished the food and the chef cleared the table. "Thank you for dinner, master." Aaron said as Slade excused him from the table to go back to his room.

"Much more obedient than I thought." Slade thought to himself as he watched Aaron walk off.


	7. Chapter 7

Aaron had been training with Slade for three weeks now. Aaron was in Slade's training room once more. He was currently climbing a cliff with the grappling gun attachment built in to his gauntlets. Aaron was almost at the top and Slade noticed the easiness in Aaron's eyes. Even though Slade had rigged the cliff with explosives and other dangerous hazards, Aaron had managed to climb higher and higher.

Slade threw a knife at Aaron's rope and cut it. Aaron quickly reacted and grabbed on to the cliff edge; he forced himself up on to the top letting out a breath of relief. Slade on the other hand was not impressed, and he kicked Aaron in the face and knocked him from the cliff. Aaron quickly grabbed the knives from his utility belt and aimed for the cliff wall. Aaron used the knives to stabilize himself as he started using the knives as picks as he climbed back up. Aaron climbed back up quickly and anticipated Slade ready to kick him again. Aaron used one of the knives that he was holding and cut Slade's leg. Slade stumbled back shocked at Aaron's defensive maneuver.

"Very impressive." Slade said as he regained his stance. Aaron wasn't finished there; he stashed his knives and pulled out his sword and began rapidly attacking Slade.

Slade was taken aback by Aaron's attacks, but he eventually knocked the blade from his hand. "Enough." He said coldly as he clenched his fists. He quickly relaxed his fists as he walked over to Aaron and put his hands on his shoulders. "My boy, I think you are finally ready for your first mission."

"What do you have in mind?" Aaron asked as he picked up his sword and stowed it.

Slade put his arm on Aaron's shoulder and began walking with him. "I promise you won't be disappointed." Slade said sadistically as he sent Aaron back to his room to rest for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Aaron had spent the day working on and modifying his gear. Slade had given Aaron his own lab and an endless supply of materials and tools to modify and create new weapons for his missions. Aaron had modified his wrist gauntlets with a new casing made of a super lightweight alloy that Slade had procured for him. Aaron looked at the clock; it was almost time for his mission, and he had to get ready.

Aaron put on the uniform that Slade had given him. It was a black body suit with Slade's emblem on the upper left chest area. The suit also had armor plating on the shoulders and the legs. Aaron then put on his wrist gauntlets which were a dark gray color that matched his armor plating. Aaron then strapped on his utility belt which matched the armor plating, followed by his katana which he strapped to his back, and last, he put on his glasses; Aaron had integrated his cell phone in to the glasses with the use of Slade's technology, and he had darkened the lenses so that no one would see his eyes. Aaron also pulled up the hood on the back of the body suit as he walked out of the room ready for his mission.

Aaron looked at the display on his glasses as he stood on the roof of a building belonging to Star Labs. Aaron placed a time bomb over the spot he was standing with Slade's emblem in the middle and several lights on the sides that blinked when Aaron activated it. Aaron ran for cover as the bomb's lights started turning off one by one. When the last one went off, the bomb exploded.

Aaron jumped down the hole and found himself in what appeared to be a laboratory. Aaron heard Slade's voice in his ear. "Grab the miniature photon generator and get out." Slade said coldly.

"On it." Aaron said as he walked to a well built safe and pulled a device from his utility belt. Aaron plugged it in to the safe and watched it break the codes; the door opened and Aaron grabbed the miniature photon generator. As soon as he did, an alarm started going off.

"Get out of there, now." Slade ordered as Aaron started running. Aaron heard the footsteps of the Star Labs' security guards who were giving chase to Aaron. Aaron saw a tank labeled flammable and he threw a knife at it. Aaron watched as the security guards stomped on the liquid flowing from the tank. Aaron then pulled out his sword and began releasing waves of energy that knocked the guards back. Aaron then saw some wires connected to several pieces of equipment. Aaron released a wave of energy at the wires and watched them spark the liquid causing the lab and the security guards to go up in flames. Aaron used the grappling gun on his gauntlets to climb back up the hole. "Very well done." Slade said sadistically as he watched the violence unfold from his monitor that had a direct link to Aaron's glasses.

Aaron ran and jumped from building to building using the jump boosters built in to his boots. Aaron was now running in the street, but he stopped when five figures stood in his path. "You going to return the generator?" The red clad figure known as Robin asked twirling his staff.

Aaron was going to run, but he heard Slade bark in his ear. "Don't you dare run away. Fight them now." Slade ordered Aaron who pulled out his sword. Beast Boy rushed at Aaron as a tiger and pounced. Aaron quickly projected his energy shield and pushed him back and in to Cyborg. Starfire was shooting star bolts at Aaron who was shielding himself from them. Aaron then launched the hooks from his gauntlets which latched on to her and shocked her. Aaron then pulled down on the strings causing Starfire to land on Raven who had been trying to cast a spell on Aaron. Aaron was too busy fighting the other titans to notice Robin who hit Aaron from behind with his staff; the hit from the staff actually knocked Aaron to the ground and the glasses off of his face.

Robin was shocked when he saw Aaron's face. "Aaron?" He asked backing up a little. "You're working for Slade?" He said in shock. Aaron didn't answer, he just kicked Robin in the face and grabbed his glasses and ran off.

"You'll be punished for your insolence when you get back." Slade said as Aaron was running back to him.

Beast Boy ran up with the others to Robin. "Why'd you let him go?" Beast Boy asked slightly irritated.

"It was Aaron." Robin said.

"You mean that kid who fought off Slade's robots?" Cyborg asked.

"Well I guess we know what Slade was after, Aaron." Raven said calmly pulling her hood down.

"Do you think that he is truly evil?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"That doesn't matter. He's working for Slade now, and one way or another we're going to take him down. We have no choice." Robin sighed as he and his friends headed back to the tower.

Aaron returned to Slade's hideout and walked up to him and handed him the generator. Slade took it from him and punched him in the face. "That is what you get for disobeying me. Now get up." Slade ordered him. Aaron stood up only to be knocked down by Slade again. Aaron stood up again only to be knocked down by Slade once more.

"You done yet?" Aaron asked wiping the blood from his face. Slade kicked him in the side five times and punched him in the face three times before walking away. "Now I'm done." Slade said as he walked away leaving Aaron on the floor. Aaron stood back up and limped back to his room to rest from the thrashing that Slade had given him.


	9. Chapter 9

Slade worked Aaron to his limits every day; especially on days when in Slade's eyes he failed his missions. When Aaron wasn't being overworked by Slade, he spent his time in his workshop modifying and improving his gear for future missions.

One day when Aaron was working in his wrist gauntlets, Slade walked in to the room. "Busy?" He asked walking over to Aaron and picking him up by the collar. Aaron just glared at him. Slade threw him to the floor and walked over to the work bench and began working on the equipment like he had been there the whole time. Aaron was still on the floor when Slade walked back over to him and picked him up. Slade slammed Aaron against the wall with one hand while holding the miniature photon generator in the other hand; Slade had modified it in to an energy blaster and integrated it in to Aaron's wrist gauntlet. Slade forced the gauntlet on to Aaron's arm and let him fall to the floor.

Aaron saw the look of aggression in Slade's eyes, and Aaron aimed the new weapon at Slade. As Aaron fired each beam, explosions could be seen across the lab while Slade dodged each blast. While firing the beam, Aaron also had to dodge Slade's attacks. By the time that the new weapon had overheated, Aaron was breathing heavily, and his lab was covered in fire and debris.

"Not bad, but you can do better. Now get this place cleaned up." Slade said walking out of the room.

"Ass." Aaron muttered under his breath as he grabbed a fire extinguisher and began extinguishing the flames. Aaron then grabbed a broom and a dust pan and began cleaning up the debris.

After he finished cleaning, Aaron walked out of the room to see Slade leaning against a wall. "Took you long enough." Slade said coldly.

"Shut up." Aaron said walking off only to be grabbed and thrown by Slade.

"Never talk back to me." Slade said picking him up by his neck and slamming Aaron against the wall. Aaron spat in his face. "Disrespectful brat." Slade said punching him in the face.

Aaron struggled with his wrist gauntlets and shot a blast from the photon beam at Slade knocking him to the ground. "I may be your apprentice, but there's only so much crap I'll take from you." Aaron said kicking him in the side. "You know what else? I'm not calling you master anymore. I do respect you, but I'm not property. I'm your apprentice, and it's about time you started treating me like one, teacher." Aaron said to Slade who just stood himself up.

"Such big words from such a small nuisance." Slade said sadistically as he punched Aaron across the room. "Very well though. I'm nothing if not reasonable." Slade said walking out of the room leaving Aaron lying on the floor.

Aaron quickly stood up and pulled a knife from his utility belt and threw it at Slade who quickly turned around and caught the knife in his hand. "You still have much to learn." Slade said coldly as he threw the knife back at Aaron as he turned around and continued walking away. The knife grazed Aaron's side and left a large cut in his side. "Don't bleed on my floor." Slade called out from a distance.

Aaron went to his room to tend to his injuries and rest from yet another brutal assault by Slade. Aaron knew that Slade would probably be giving him a mission tomorrow and no dinner tonight. He was evil in that sense.


	10. Chapter 10

Aaron's mission tonight was nothing special; Slade had instructed him to steal a neurotoxin from a biological research facility. Aaron grabbed the toxin with ease, but yet again he was confronted by the Teen Titans. Every time he had a mission from Slade, they showed up.

"Drop the toxin, and we'll go easy on you." Robin said readying his staff.

"What are you waiting for? Attack them now." Slade hissed in to the earpiece equipped to Aaron's glasses. Aaron drew the sword from his hilt and began attacking the titans. Beast Boy pinned Aaron to the ground as a tiger. Aaron used the photon blaster to knock him back; Aaron swung at Beast Boy and knocked him to the ground while Cyborg hit Aaron in the back with a sonic cannon.

Despite all of the training that Slade had put Aaron through, he knew that he was not ready to take on the Teen Titans. Aaron threw a smoke bomb and ran. Aaron made it back to Slade only to be knocked to the ground.

"Pathetic. All of that training for nothing. This means that I will have to train you harder because clearly I'm not teaching you something." Slade said throwing Aaron across the room.

The next few weeks, Slade spent countless hours training Aaron. Aaron was definitely improving, but improving was not good enough for Slade, he wanted perfection. Aaron was constantly sparring against Slade as well as several robots and henchmen in various simulated environments. Aaron defeated the robots and henchmen rather quickly, but Slade always seemed to catch him off guard. After each failure, Slade would beat Aaron up and tell him to do it again until he got it right; Aaron came close several times, but he still lost. Slade punished Aaron for his failures by giving him minimal, poor quality, or even no food, and he downgraded Aaron's living accommodations. Slade decided that if Aaron was going to be a failure then he should live like one.

Aaron was in another training exercise where he had defeated the other henchmen and robots, and Slade was beating him again. Aaron was tired of how Slade had been treating him lately; the food, the beatings, and the living arrangements sucked. "This is over." Slade said coldly staring down at Aaron.

Aaron stood back up and picked up his sword. "It's over when I say it's over." Aaron said breathing heavily as he charged at Slade. Aaron slashed his sword rapidly in a blind fury which actually caught Slade off guard. Aaron then shot the electric hooks from his gauntlets at Slade and managed to electrocute him while he was still caught off guard. "It's over." Aaron said staring down at Slade who was lying on the ground.

Slade stood up, brushed himself off, and clapped slowly. "Very well done." Slade said extending his hand to Aaron. Aaron looked at Slade's hand and was ready to shake his hand, but instead he grabbed Slade's arm and threw him to the side. "I don't trust you." Aaron growled.

"I really am getting through to you." Slade said standing up. "I'll make sure that you are fed tonight and your living conditions are restored. After all, you have a mission tomorrow." Slade chuckled as he walked out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Aaron stood on the roof of a Star Labs research facility. Slade had instructed Aaron to steal several computer chips that held important data on them. Aaron looked at the map on a hologram display being projected from his phone; he was exactly over the main computer. "Get the chips. Don't waste my time." Slade snarled in to Aaron's earpiece.

Aaron pushed a button on his wrist gauntlet and shot a beam from the photon cannon that carved a hole in the roof. He carefully removed the panel trying not to trip any alarms. Aaron then pulled an aerosol bottle from his utility belt and sprayed the area making sure to identify any invisible lasers. Aaron quickly propelled himself downward and opened the computer console where the chips were housed. Once Aaron pulled them out, the alarms began blaring, and Aaron could hear the steps of guards in the background. Aaron quickly raised himself back on to the roof making sure to reseal the hole that he carved earlier. Aaron didn't have much time to admire his handiwork as he heard guards moving towards the roof. Aaron quickly jumped off of the roof and made his way on to the street. He could hear sirens coming at him from all angles. Aaron looked at the hologram map on his phone and looked down to see a sewer grate that he blasted open with his photon cannon; Aaron jumped in to the grate and began running.

When he made it to an intersection, he looked at his map to see where he was. He looked up to see figures surrounding him on all sides of the sewer. "There's nowhere to run. Just drop the chips." Robin said twirling his staff. Aaron remained silent and looked at the figures surrounding him.

"Slade's chicken has nowhere to run." Beast Boy mocked.

Aaron was slightly irritated by his arrogance. "Who said anything about running?" Aaron asked casually wielding his sword. Robin was the first to charge, and Aaron anticipated his attack and moved to the side watching Robin fall in to the water. Cyborg started firing blasts from his cannon at Aaron while he used his energy shield to defend himself while he looked for a vulnerable spot on Cyborg where he fired his electric hooks that latched on to him and shot several shocks in to his system.

Starfire hovered over Aaron and started firing her star bolts while Beast Boy charged at him as a tiger. Aaron hit both of them with his photon cannon knocking them back. Raven used her magic and grabbed Aaron by the wrists trying to stop him from using his wrist gauntlets while simultaneously pulling him forward. As Aaron got closer to her, he made his move and kicked her breaking her concentration long enough for him to hit her repeatedly with his sword knocking her to the ground. Robin had gotten back up and flung a barrage of disks that exploded when they got near Aaron. Aaron managed to catch one and throw it back where it exploded knocking Robin back and giving Aaron enough time to escape.

"Well done. I might even have to reward you when you get back." Slade said in to the earpiece as he made his way back to Slade through the sewer.

The Teen Titans regrouped. "He actually beat us. How could he beat us?" Beast Boy asked rubbing his bruised head.

"He beat all of us. He's a lot stronger now." Cyborg sighed.

"And he'll only get stronger. Slade is going to train him nonstop until he's perfect." Robin said angrily.

"Is there anything we can do?" Starfire asked.

"We need to convince him that Slade is evil and is only using Aaron for his own goals." Robin told her.

"That's pretty unlikely. To talk to him we'll first need to catch him and keep him alone." Raven said calmly.

"Then let's get back to the tower. We have some planning to do." Robin said starting to walk off as he was followed by his team who all shared a look of understanding of what they were going to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Aaron got back to Slade's hideout and handed him the chips. "Am I dismissed?" Aaron asked.

"You may go." Slade said as he held the chips in his hand. "Don't get too comfortable. I have another mission for you tomorrow." Slade said as he walked over to a console where he deposited the chips.

Slade was fairly impressed with Aaron's work last night, so impressed that he ordered Aaron to hack the Titan's Tower mainframe. Aaron waited until he was under the cover of night as he swam on to the island of the tower. He ditched his scuba gear as he crept closer to the tower. His sunglasses scanned the area and showed all security measures and traps in place outside of the building. Aaron got to the front of the tower and pulled a rectangular device from his pocket that Slade gave him. Aaron plugged it in to the key panel on the wall and watched as it started decrypting all of the codes and disarming the tower security systems.

Aaron walked in to the tower only to be blasted back by a beam from a cannon. "Nice try kid, but you're going to have to do better than that." Cyborg said as he fired several more shots from the cannon. Aaron activated his energy shield defending himself from the blasts for a short while until Cyborg broke through and knocked him back. A tiger leapt from behind Cyborg and roared as it pounced on Aaron and knocked off his sunglasses; Aaron's yellow eyes directly stared in to Beast Boy's showing no fear or any emotion for that matter.

"Fight back, now!" Slade barked in to Aaron's earpiece.

Aaron aimed his photon cannon and fired a direct blast at Beast Boy who was knocked back. Raven caught him and laid him down gently. Aaron pulled out his sword and swung waves of energy at the titans who were all knocked back by its power. Aaron took the time that they were distracted to pull a flash drive from his pocket; it was Aaron's personal design. Aaron pushed a button on it and watched as several spider-like legs protruded from the drive as he set it on the floor and watched it crawl off.

Aaron attacked the titans trying to distract them while the flash drive went to extract the data. Aaron saw the drive plug in to a wall computer and blink as it extracted the data. "Keep them distracted while I receive the data." Slade said coldly.

Aaron threw several knives from his utility belt at the titans; the whole time Aaron did not see Robin which made him need to be more alert. "You have the data. You can leave now." Slade ordered. Aaron was tired as he clutched his chest while the Teen Titans looked like they still had some fight in them. Aaron stood up and grabbed his glasses; he pushed a button on his phone detonating the flash drive which had finished remotely downloading the data to Slade's server.

Aaron used the explosion as a distraction as he started running. What he did not expect was a cage falling down on him. "Slade, I've been captured. I need you to come get me." Aaron said in to his earpiece.

"Why should I? I have what I need." Slade said like he didn't care.

Aaron was irritated by him, and he was running low on time. "You better rescue me. I'm an asset to you, and if you don't rescue me in five days I'll tell them everything." Aaron said angrily.

"Do whatever you want." Slade said coldly as Robin swung his staff in Aaron's face knocking the earpiece from his head and rendering him unconscious.

Aaron woke up rubbing his head in pain. He looked around and saw that he was in nothing but his black t-shirt and his boxers; Robin was standing on the other side of a clear wall with all of his equipment lying on a table. He was currently examining the proton cannon that Slade had made for Aaron.

Robin saw that Aaron was awake and walked over to the wall. There were several small holes in it so that he could talk. "This'll be your home for a while."

"Define a while." Aaron said glaring at Robin who was toying with the cannon.

"Until I figure out what to do with you." He said setting the cannon down.

"Slade's not coming for me." Aaron told him.

"I heard." Robin said holding up the earpiece.

"If you let me go, I'll sell him out." Aaron said looking around his cell; there was a bed and a slot for food.

"It's not going to be that easy." Robin said.

"It was worth a shot." Aaron responded.

Just then Cyborg and Beast Boy walked in to the room. "Is he talkin yet?" Beast Boy asked putting his face up to the glass and making faces at Aaron. Aaron extended his finger to Beast Boy and rubbed it around the glass.

"Have a little class, both of you." Raven said as she walked in to the room.

"I can do worse." Aaron said flaunting the same finger at her.

"So can I." Raven said as she opened a small portal and put her hand through grabbing Aaron's finger and bending it.

"Raven, stop it." Robin said as he and Cyborg continued looking at Aaron's equipment.

Just then Starfire walked in to the room and slid a bowl of some foreign meat through the slot as well as a fork. "Torture?" Aaron asked staring at the bowl.

"Dinner." Starfire said smiling at him.

Aaron picked up the fork and took a few bites of the food which wasn't that bad. "Thanks." He told Starfire as he continued eating.

"I'm glad that you like it. I usually can not get the others to eat my cooking." Starfire said smiling at him. Aaron polished off the remainder of the food and handed the bowl to Starfire through the slot.

"Give me the fork." Robin said coldly.

"Put your hand through the slot." Aaron said holding the fork in his hand as he taunted Robin who reluctantly put his hand through the slot. Aaron stabbed his hand with the fork and chuckled a little bit as he watched Robin cringe in pain.

"We'll interrogate you later." Robin said packing Aaron's things in to a secure box and walking out of the room.

"You think he'll talk?" Cyborg asked as he carried a box of Aaron's things.

"Slade trained him. He can do a lot before he'll talk, but from what I can tell he'll sell Slade out for the right price. Slade said that he isn't going to rescue him but I know that he will." Robin said coldly as he remembered his time as Slade's apprentice.

"We'll get him to talk eventually." Raven said as she dragged Beast Boy away who still wanted to taunt Aaron.


	13. Chapter 13

Aaron was sitting in his cell looking at Robin who was looking back at him. "Can't you at least give me something to do? A book, a magazine, maybe turn on a TV." Aaron asked.

"Here's a pencil and a newspaper. Go nuts." Robin said putting them through the slot.

"Thanks." Aaron said as he flipped through the pages and started doing the crossword puzzle.

Just then an alarm started going off and Cyborg ran in to the room. "Robin, we got Plasmus downtown causing trouble."

"I'll be right there." Robin said.

"What about him?" Cyborg asked motioning to Aaron.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I have my newspaper and my crossword. Five letter word for stupid, Robin." Aaron said sarcastically.

"He'll be fine. Let's go." Robin said walking out of the room with Cyborg following him.

Aaron waited for them to leave and snapped the pencil in half. "Graphite is a good conductor, and there's an exposed port in the wall. Maybe I can make this place short circuit." Aaron thought to himself as he carefully removed the graphite from the pencil and shoved it in to the port. Aaron made sure to put the eraser cap on the end of the graphite to ensure that he would not get electrocuted as he watched sparks fly and the lights go dim briefly before they returned to normal. Aaron smiled as he watched all of the systems shut down briefly and reset; the door to his cell slid open giving him enough time to escape. Aaron had memorized the map of the tower that Slade had provided him. Aaron found the evidence room and grabbed his gear and got dressed in his uniform and put on his utility belt and he put his sword on his back. "Now to blow off a little steam before I leave." Aaron said as he started placing small charges in the walls and anywhere else that he wanted to.

Aaron then walked in to Cyborg's garage and saw the keys in the ignition. Aaron then saw the computer in the corner; he plugged something in to it and downloaded the blueprints for several of Cyborg's creations including his car and Robin's motorcycle. Aaron then removed the drive and hopped in to Cyborg's car which he started up and drove off. Aaron plugged another device in to it disabling the tracking system and changing the color from blue to black. Aaron pushed a button on a detonator that he kept in his utility belt and watched the explosions fire off from the tower. Aaron smiled at the sight as he increased his speed.

Aaron eventually ditched the car as he got closer to Slade's base. Aaron walked inside and saw Slade sitting behind a monitor; he didn't even turn around as he spoke. "So you made it back." Slade said like he didn't even care.

"Yeah, I'm back." Aaron said coldly as Slade stood up and walked over to him.

Slade grabbed Aaron's arm and threw him against a wall. "You've grown weak during your time away." Slade said as Aaron stood back up. Aaron rushed at Slade and punched him in the stomach followed by several more quick punches and a few kicks; Aaron then performed an uppercut knocking Slade on to his back. Slade quickly jumped back and stared at Aaron. "Perhaps you haven't grown weak, but I'm going to be training you harder since you missed so much valuable training time."

"I'll prove to you that I'm worthy by taking whatever you give me, master." Aaron said standing up straight with his hands by his sides.

Slade took note of Aaron's obedience. "Perhaps solitary has been good for you." Slade said. "Now go rest." He ordered as Aaron went to his room without question or any backtalk. "He showed such obedience. Clearly he is eager to learn once more. The titans treated him like a criminal, a freak, an outcast. They made him feel secluded and realize that he belongs right here with me. I am the one who has shown him respect, and treated him like a human. I have taken him under my wing as an apprentice, and he now realizes what I have given him." Slade said to himself as he disappeared in to the shadows.


	14. Chapter 14

Aaron woke up to the monitor in his room flashing red and blaring loudly. Aaron jumped out of his bed and walked over to the monitor to see Slade's face looking at him. "Good morning. Sorry for the rude awakening, but it's time to train. I have placed several explosive charges in your room. You have five minutes to escape and turn off the detonator in the hallway before your room explodes. Hopefully I won't have to scrape you off the walls." Slade said coldly as his face disappeared and a timer appeared and started counting down.

Aaron sighed and got dressed and put his gear on. Aaron first shot a beam at the wall with his photon cannon, but nothing happened. Aaron was running out of time; he had three minutes left, but he saw an opportunity when he saw the vent on the ceiling. Aaron used his photon cannon to blast the screws off; he then used his grappling hook attachment to climb in to the vent. Aaron sighed when he saw what was in the vent. Slade had placed flamethrowers, spikes, and lasers in the vents as some sort of security system. "Ass." Aaron cursed under his breath. Aaron then activated his energy shield and crawled as fast as he could through the vent trying to ignore the pain of the flamethrowers, spikes and lasers as he finally got out of the vent and saw the button with the countdown clock in front of it.

Aaron was about to hit the button only for someone to punch him to the ground. "How could you not see that coming?" Slade said as he picked Aaron up and threw him against a wall. Aaron pulled out his sword and swung at Slade who dodged each attack easily. The countdown clock only had one minute left, and Slade showed no sign of stopping his assault. Aaron threw a punch at Slade only for it to be grabbed and him to be thrown against the wall. "You're pathetic. How did you ever escape those titans? Oh, look, thirty seconds left." Slade said sadistically as he punched Aaron in the face. Aaron stared coldly at Slade, he wasn't going to give up. Aaron pulled a knife from his utility belt and cut Slade's arm with it causing him to drop Aaron to the floor who kicked him in the side and performed an uppercut before running over to the console and turning off the clock.

Slade stood up and clapped his hands slowly. "Not bad, but always know that you can do better. Now come with me." Slade ordered as Aaron immediately obeyed and followed him. Slade led Aaron to the large training room that he used often.

"What are we doing in here?" Aaron asked.

"You have mastered the art of escape to some degree." Slade said coldly. "But you still seem weak, so we're going to do some training. When I say we, I mean you." Slade said coldly as he walked out of the room and locked the door.

Aaron looked around the room and saw nothing happen. "Bring it on!" Aaron shouted.

"Oh, don't worry, I will." Slade said in to the intercom. Aaron then felt the room start to grow very cold and he shivered as he pulled up the hood on his uniform. "This room is going to be colder than a freezer, and you will not escape or try to escape unless you want to be punished. Instead, you will stay here and try to survive for as long as possible." Slade said coldly as he turned a knob causing the room to grow even colder.

Over the course of three hours, Aaron shivered from the cold, he felt his body grow stiff, and he felt most of his body parts go numb. The room only seemed to grow colder as Aaron collapsed and passed out. Slade looked through the window. "He did fairly well." Slade said to himself as he turned off the room and went down where he grabbed Aaron who was still unconscious. Slade treated Aaron's frostbite and dressed him in a pair of lounge pants and a t-shirt and then laid him down in his bed as he started to wake up. "What happened?" Aaron said rubbing his forehead.

"You passed out due to the extreme cold. You surely would have died if I didn't save you." Slade said in a form of manipulation to maintain Aaron's trust. "The titans, your parents, anyone else surely would have left you to die." Slade said.

"You're the one who put me in there." Aaron growled at him.

"Only because I wanted to help you. I want to make you stronger. I want you to be molded in to pure perfection. I will bring out your full potential any way that I have to. Just know that I will never kill you. I know your limits better than you, and I will always push you to them and beyond, but I will never let you die. You are my apprentice, and I can't let that happen. You are my legacy and I won't destroy my legacy." Slade said as he sat on Aaron's bed and handed him a mug of tea.

"Thank you, master." Aaron said weakly as he took a sip from the mug and then quickly drained it before setting the mug down on his nightstand.

"You're welcome. Now close your eyes. You must rest now sadly." Slade said as he picked up the mug and walked out of the room.

Aaron sighed and thought about what Slade had told him. His parents would probably not save him, the titans would only be happy to see him gone as one less threat to deal with, and anyone else wouldn't have cared. "Slade is the only one who cares for me. I need him to become my best. Without him, I might as well be dead." Aaron thought to himself as he closed his eyes and fell asleep due to the exhaustion of the training that Slade put him through.


	15. Chapter 15

**I have a favor to ask from all of my readers. I am looking for OCs to appear in the next few chapters of this story (hero or villain). If you are interested, please message me so that we can discuss the appearance of your OC.**

Despite all of the suffering and pain he put Aaron through, Slade still cared about him. He currently had Aaron sitting in the same examination room that he had been in when he first arrived. The same doctor as before was examining Aaron running several tests, looking at various charts, and recording everything that he saw. The doctor gave Aaron a few shots as a precautionary measure under Slade's direction. After the examination, Slade dismissed Aaron while he remained in the room with the doctor. "How is he?" Slade asked as the doctor finished recording a few things in his notes.

"Ignoring all of the cuts and bruises, he is actually quite healthy. His reflexes are incredible, he is much stronger, and he has a great amount of stamina." The doctor said handing Slade the file.

"So what's wrong with him?" Slade asked without looking up as he continued reading the report.

"Nothing is really wrong with him, but I do have one concern." The doctor said nervously.

"What is it? I need him to be in perfect condition, and anything wrong with him or possibly wrong with him is need for concern and immediate action." Slade said making a fist.

"I'm concerned about his mental state. From what I've heard, he's had a very troubled past. Do you ever just talk to him?" He asked. Slade shook his head. "Does he have anyone to talk to or any friends?" Slade shook his head again. "He's still a teenager, and he's still growing. It would be in his best interest to find people his age that he can interact with."

"I will work on that. You are dismissed." Slade said walking out of the room. He went to his office and began pulling up several files on his computer.

Later that night, Slade gave Aaron a mission. The museum had a necklace on display rumored to have magical powers. Aaron's job was to take it; there would be armed guards, lasers, and several other security measures in place to ensure that it remained safe. Aaron cut a hole in the roof and threw down an emp along with a smoke bomb which incapacitated the guards and disabled the lasers long enough for him to lower himself using the grappling device in his wrist gauntlet and grab the necklace before returning to the top of the roof.

"Drop it." Robin said coldly as Aaron turned around to face him.

"Where's my car!?" Cyborg asked angrily.

"I'm gonna make you pay for trashing the tower." Beast Boy said turning in to a tiger and charging at Aaron who knocked him back with an uppercut. Aaron remained quiet as he pulled out his sword and began attacking the titans. He threw several smoke bombs that he used to conceal himself as he attacked the now vulnerable titans from behind. Aaron struggled with Cyborg, but eventually threw him off the roof where he landed in to a dumpster. Aaron picked Beast Boy up and threw him which made Starfire fly after him to catch him while Aaron used her weakness to blast her with his photon cannon. Raven started focusing as she levitated Aaron in to the air and threw him. Aaron rolled back and landed on his feet throwing several knives at Raven followed by several small hooks that latched on to her and shocked her.

Aaron had taken out four of the five titans; Robin was left. Aaron pulled out his sword while Robin leapt at him with his staff. Aaron quickly turned around and blocked the attack pushing Robin back. Aaron swung at Robin who dodged each attack and blocked with his staff. Aaron performed a low sweep knocking Robin on to his back. Aaron stood over Robin while he started charging up his photon cannon. "Just tell me why you stay with Slade." Robin said as Aaron lowered the cannon.

"He's the only one who treats me like a person. You treated me like a creature and locked me in a cage." Aaron said punching Robin in the face. "That's for the bug." Aaron kicked him in the side repeatedly. "That's for locking me up." Aaron said throwing a smoke bomb in Robin's face and running off.

Aaron returned to Slade's base and walked inside; he didn't see Slade. Aaron walked in to Slade's office, something that he didn't normally do. Aaron sat the necklace down on the desk and was about to leave when something caught his eye; it was a pamphlet for the HIVE Academy.

Aaron looked through the pamphlet. It showed the school's facilities and faculty. The school looked rather elite. They said that they would shape the young minds of the future with guidance, discipline, and education. Aaron continued reading the pamphlet until Slade walked in to the room. "You shouldn't be in here." Slade said crossing his arms.

"I finished my mission and came looking for you." Aaron said tossing him the necklace which he caught and examined before putting it in his pocket and returning his attention to Aaron. "Then I found this." Aaron said holding up the pamphlet. "What's it for?" He asked crossing his arms.

"It's come to my attention that you need to interact with people your own age. I thought that this would be good for you." Slade explained.

"I'm not going. I don't need them." Aaron said coldly.

Slade walked over to Aaron and put a hand on his shoulder. "The new school year starts in a few weeks, and I've already enrolled you. I'm on the school board." Slade said prompting Aaron to glare at him. "Look, I don't want to send you there either, but it may be good for you. Just go for the first semester, and if you don't like it then you can leave."

"Fine, I'll go for the first semester, but if anyone messes with me I won't be afraid to fight back." Aaron said coldly.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Slade said as Aaron walked off to return to his room.

 **I'm repeating the top message because it's so important. I have a favor to ask from all of my readers. I am looking for OCs to appear in the next few chapters of this story (hero or villain). If you are interested, please message me so that we can discuss the appearance of your OC.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am still looking for OCs to appear in this story and all of my stories for that matter. I love to hear what kind of characters that you guys come up with. If you message me we can discuss your OC and their appearance in one of my stories. Also, if you get a chance be sure to check out my other stories and leave some reviews. I always want to hear your opinion on the story whether good or bad.**

The day had finally come. Aaron stood by a helicopter with a duffel bag and his briefcase by his side; he wore the uniform that he wore on missions with his katana strapped to his back and his wrist gauntlets on his arms. "Are you coming with me?" Aaron asked looking at his mentor who stood off to the side.

"I will not. This is something I want you to do by yourself. I will be sure to monitor you, but I do not plan to interfere. Now go." Slade ordered as Aaron boarded the helicopter. The helicopter took off and began flying to a remote island where the HIVE academy was located. A helipad with several men waving signals for the helicopter to land guided it to the ground.

"Please follow me to the auditorium. You'll be given a speech by the headmaster, and given your housing assignment and class schedule." One of the guards instructed Aaron who followed him carrying his duffel bag and briefcase with him. Aaron was led in to the auditorium and took a seat next to a girl with blue hair and green eyes.

She looked at Aaron. "What's your power?"

"None of your business." Aaron glared at her and quickly turned away.

She grabbed his shoulder. "What's your deal?"

Aaron pushed her hand away. "I'm not here to make friends. I'm here because my master is making me."

"Who's your master?" She asked.

Aaron pointed to the emblem on his upper left chest. "Slade."

The girl was about to ask more questions, but the lights went dim as a man with white hair and a sadistic smile magically appeared on the stage. "I am Brother Blood, the headmaster of the HIVE academy. To you I say, welcome new students. This year we truly have the cream of the crop. All of you have unique abilities and powers that we shall show you to use and master. By the time you leave the academy, you will have earned the name villain. Now, please go to the tables in the room to get your housing assignments and class schedules." Brother Blood said before vanishing.

The upperclassmen were sitting higher up looking down at the new students. "You guys see anyone you like?" The big brute known as Mammoth asked.

"It's too hard to say. Let's see how well they do the first few weeks." The short boy known as Gizmo said as they all walked off to prepare for the welcome dinner.

Aaron received his schedule and walked to his room. His roommate was a boy who could roll in to a ball and ram people and objects at incredibly high speeds; his name was Rammage. Aaron was disappointed to see that across the hall was the blue haired girl from the auditorium. Her roommate was a blonde haired girl with green eyes.

Aaron started walking to the dining hall when the two girls caught up to him. The blue haired girl introduced herself as Azure while the blonde haired girl introduced herself as Cheryl. Aaron reluctantly told them his name as he walked off towards the dining hall. "What's his deal?" Azure asked watching him walk off.

"I don't know, but he's kinda cute." Cheryl said blushing slightly.

"Let's just go to the dining hall." Azure said as they walked to the dining hall and found their seats.

Brother Blood made a quick announcement before allowing the students to start eating. He warned them that classes and training would start tomorrow and to rest well tonight. Aaron ate quickly and walked back to his room to finish unpacking. He turned his desk in to a small workbench that held all of his tools, his computer, and several of the gadgets and weapons that he was working on. He then got dressed for bed in a pair of lounge pants and a black t-shirt that had Slade's emblem on it. He climbed in to the top bunk on account of the fact that Rammage had claimed it for himself; Aaron didn't mind though as he put his head on his pillow and fell asleep.

"You guys ready to prank some freshman?" Mammoth asked smiling. Several of the upperclassmen nodded their heads smiling evilly.


	17. Chapter 17

**If you have the time please fave, follow, and/or write a review. I would really appreciate it. If you have an OC to recommend to appear in one of my stories, please message me so that we can discuss their appearance, a collaboration, and/or even a spinoff story. Also, please take the time to check out some of my other stories. (Same message above applies to all stories.)**

Aaron woke up to his alarm clock going off and quickly got dressed in his uniform before heading down to the dining hall for breakfast. On the way, Aaron saw a tripwire set up; he jumped over it and continued on his way to breakfast.

"Hmph, that kid's observant." Gizmo said scowling. He then quickly flew out of the way as he saw a knife fly by him. "Hey what's the big idea?" He asked glaring at Aaron who shot him a cold stare before turning away and walking off.

Aaron took his seat in the dining hall and began eating. He could feel Gizmo and the others staring at him, but paid them no attention as he continued eating his breakfast. Aaron continued to ignore them until they walked over to him. Jinx stood in front of him and put her hands on the table staring directly in to Aaron's eyes while Mammoth picked up his tray and devoured the rest of his food. "Good breakfast." He said letting out a loud burp. Aaron stood up to walk away only for Mammoth to pick him up by the back of his uniform. "I think it's time you learned your place, freshman." He said smiling. Aaron scowled at him as he aimed his photon cannon and hit Mammoth in the face. Gizmo started firing several blasters at Aaron who activated his energy shield to block the attacks. What Aaron hadn't noticed was the growing crowd of students and teachers watching the fight take place. Aaron fired the electric hooks from his gauntlets that latched on to Gizmo and knocked him to the ground.

"You're lucky streak ends here." Jinx said glaring at him and flicking her fingers at Aaron who quickly jumped back to avoid her attack. Aaron threw a smoke bomb at her and kicked her in the side and punched her in the stomach while she was disoriented.

"You there, to my office. Now!" Brother Blood bellowed. Several of the students "ooed", gave Aaron looks of pity, and broke in to whispers hearing that statement.

Aaron walked to the headmaster's office where the secretary immediately told him to go inside. Brother Blood sat at his desk with his hands clenched while they rested on his desk; he had an evil yet calming smile on his face. "Please, take a seat." Brother Blood said motioning to one of the chairs. Aaron reluctantly did so as he sat in one of the very comfortable chairs. "Tea?" He asked pouring himself a cup from a very ornate Asian tea set; Aaron nodded his head as Brother Blood handed him a cup. Aaron drank the small cup quickly and set it down as Brother Blood began speaking. "So, Aaron, Slade has told me so much about you." Brother Blood began.

"Look, I'm only here for a semester. Those guys started it and they had it coming. The only reason I'm here is because Slade's making me." Aaron said crossing his arms.

"Aaron, I'm fully aware of the situation. Not a lot gets by me. I actually called you in here to commend you on your impressive skill. Most freshmen wouldn't stand a chance against three of our best students. I was actually hoping to convince you to stay here longer than a semester, but that choice is up to you. Just know that you could do great things here. Now, you should head to the gymnasium for freshman class tryouts." Brother Blood said pointing to the door without letting Aaron get a word in. Aaron obeyed and left the office to head for the gymnasium.

Most of the students were already in the gymnasium waiting. Azure ran over to Aaron when she saw him. "So did you get in trouble?"

"Not really." Aaron responded as a muscular man wearing a black shirt with the HIVE Academy logo on it and yellow short shorts walked in front of them and began speaking.

"Now, I have been told that all of you are the best and brightest students. It's time that you prove that. You will each complete the obstacle course and you will finish when you push the red button over there." He said pointing to the button which was guarded by three large robots. "The only rule for this course is that you must be the one to physically press the button. The reason for this course is to help determine which of you are actually the best and brightest. Any volunteers?" He asked scanning the room.

"I'll go." Aaron said stepping forward.

"Go for it kid. Impress me." He said walking over to a computer console and setting up the course. "When the light turns green, you go." He said initiating the countdown.

Aaron looked over the course in front of him. There were pits of water, robots, turrets, and several other obstacles that seemed to be operating on a timer system. "This is nothing compared to what Slade puts me through." He thought to himself as he saw the light turn green. Aaron began running through the course; he drew his sword and slashed through several of the turrets while simultaneously avoiding the lasers being fired at him. Aaron threw one of the blades with Slade's emblems in the center at one of the robots and watched the lights turn on until it exploded. Aaron ran and hit the button signaling that he had finished the challenge.

"One minute, three seconds, not bad kid." The coach said making a few marks on his clipboard as he called up the other students one by one to complete the course. For an hour, Aaron watched as each student completed the course which seemed to repair itself after each trial returning to the same state it was in before the class started. Aaron did not have the fastest time, but he was in the top ten finishing times of his class which earned him some praise.

After the trials, the students were handed new schedule cards. Aaron was taking advanced technologies, martial arts weapons, calculus, English, German, and history. "I guess it is a school." Aaron thought to himself as he walked back to his dorm room to grab his things before heading to his classes.

Aaron first had English which was very basic as was his German and calculus class. His history class was a bit different as they were focusing on the more evil side of history. His martial arts weapons class was focused around learning to use weapons of Asian heritage; Aaron enjoyed the class as he was already adept with his sword and knives, and also because it gave him the opportunity to learn how to use other weapons. His advanced technologies class was focused around learning to use new technologies and create gadgets, weapons, and other devices using them. The class seemed interesting to Aaron because the projects seemed to be very open ended which would give him the freedom to work on new weapons during class.


	18. Chapter 18

**If you have a chance, please check out some of my other stories. Thanks for reading.**

Aaron sat in the library typing his paper for history class. He was supposed to write about a powerful dictator and explain what made them a good dictator and the reason for their ultimate downfall. Aaron was writing about Julius Caesar, the popular roman dictator who fell due to the fact that he proclaimed his dictatorship for life rather than just letting the people see what was going on at the time.

He watched as Gizmo walked in to the library with a mischievous grin on his face. Aaron grew cautious as he looked at his external hard drive; it was of his own design with several unique features built in to it. He pushed a few buttons on it and watched as a blue light turned on signaling that the defense mechanism had been armed. Aaron saw Gizmo plug himself in to the computer and began typing quickly as he began combing through all of the data in the computer. Aaron watched his external hard drive blink as Gizmo tried to access it. Aaron looked up to see Gizmo's equipment short circuit while he was began to shake from the electricity coursing through his body until he was finally thrown back by a final surge of electricity. At the same time, Aaron hit print on his computer and went to retrieve his paper. Aaron looked over at him and glared before grabbing his laptop and walking off.

The next day in class the students presented their papers to the class. Aaron went first to get the presentation out of the way and earned an A- on the overall essay and presentation. Aaron sat and watched the other students present their papers. Aaron grew bored as he watched the tenth student present about Hitler; Aaron could understand and appreciate his command of power and authority, but he could only hear about it so many times before it grew boring. After all of the students had presented, class had ended. Azure had earned an A+ for her report on Mussolini.

Next up, Aaron had P.E. class. They were swimming laps in the pool today. Aaron stood at the side of the pool wearing a black pair of swim shorts with Slade's emblem on the lower left leg. On his face, he wore a pair of goggles with a built in computer monitoring his depth, speed, breath, and several other stats and vitals. Once the whistle blew, Aaron jumped in to the water and swam as fast as he could to the other side of the pool which was the length of a football field. Azure swam by Aaron; it looked as though the water was propelling her forward. She winked at him before vanishing and reappearing on the other side of the pool.

When Aaron made it to the other side, he walked over to her as he shook some of the water off. "So that's your power, manipulating water." Aarons said looking at the girl who was clad in a blue swimsuit matching her hair color.

"Yeah, and your power is you don't have one. You use technology and skill to create your own power and adapt." She said tossing him a towel as he dried himself off. "It's actually pretty impressive with your acrobatics and weapons mastery." She commented as the water on her beaded up and was absorbed in to her skin.

"So what does Cheryl do?" Aaron asked.

"Plant manipulation." She said walking up to Azure while drying herself off. "I can manipulate and control plant life anyway I see fit." She said brushing her hair.

"Hey look, here comes Rammage." Azure said pointing to the ball creating a wave of water on both sides as he skimmed across the water.

"Very impressive use of your powers." The teacher commented making a few notes on his clipboard as Rammage went to go dry himself off.

Towards the end of class, Aaron went in to the locker room and took a shower. Afterwards, he dried himself off an put on a pair of boxers before returning to his locker to see that it had been broken open; there was a note instead.

 _Have fun without your clothes loser, but don't worry, we're sure that they're hanging around somewhere._

Aaron sighed as he crumpled up the note and threw it at the wall. Once the bell rang for the next class, he knew what he was going to do. Aaron walked in to the hallway in just his boxers which were a black and red plaid color. Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth stood outside holding cameras snapping pictures of Aaron who didn't look embarrassed as he posed for the pictures. While he didn't look it, he had a very fit and lean body. Several girls stared at him as they snapped pictures with their phones. Aaron saw his clothes hanging from the ceiling and grabbed them before putting them on in front of all of the students who quickly dissipated.

During his advanced technologies class, Aaron began to work on a freeze ray attachment for his photon cannon; he wanted revenge on the bullies and a useful weapon for his missions. He had some spare time in class so he also added a heat ray component and a laser focus earning him extra credit from the teacher who was impressed with the compact and lightweight yet durable and powerful design.

In his martial arts weapons class, several of the female students crowded around him as they watched Aaron hack each of the training robots to pieces with his sword. Aaron began to grow a little uncomfortable with all of the attention he was receiving as he continued to train. Azure could see his discomfort and quickly ran over to help her friend out. "Hey guys, he's mine, so get back to training." She said smiling as she took Aaron by the arm.

"Thanks. I owe you." Aaron said smiling back at her.

"It's no problem. Do you want to spar together?" She asked holding up several shuriken. Aaron nodded his head as he readied his sword. She threw the shuriken at Aaron who blocked each one by swinging his sword accurately and knocking the shuriken to the ground.

After class, Aaron took a shower and walked to the dining hall where he took a seat next to Azure. Cheryl sat next to Azure. "So I hear that you guys are a couple now." Cheryl said giggling which made both of them blush.

"Yeah, it's complicated." Aaron said rubbing the back of his head before the food arrived and everyone started eating.

"It's not complicated." Azure stopped him. "He was getting overwhelmed by all of the attention from the girls, so I stepped in and helped him out."

"Yeah, well you better be careful. A lot of girls now have a thing for Aaron after seeing him like that. It actually could get complicated." Cheryl explained.

"Yeah, well they don't actually know me." Aaron responded.

"It doesn't matter. You're a pretty good looking guy with a nice body." Cheryl said making Aaron blush at her comment. "Just be careful." She said as they continued eating before returning to their rooms for the night.


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry that I haven't published a new chapter for this story in quite a while, but I've been busy, and I haven't had any inspiration until now. If you like the story, feel free to fave and/or follow. If you have something to say, message me or leave a review. If you're going to criticize me, please be constructive. If you're going to write hate-speech try to use correct grammar. Thanks for reading. -TranscodeNightCat**

Brother Blood stared at his monitor while Slade stared back at him. "How's my apprentice doing?" Slade asked coldly.

"He's doing very well actually. He has some of the highest marks in all of his classes. In some of his classes, he's even the best." Brother Blood said pulling up a transcript on his monitor that Slade looked over.

"Anything else that I should be aware of?" Slade asked crossing his arms.

"He seems to have a girlfriend or something, a few bullies, rivals. You know that usual high school drama." Brother Blood said stroking his chin and moving his hands in a flamboyant manner.

"Just keep an eye on him." Slade said disconnecting.

"He could have said please." Brother Blood muttered as he turned off his monitor.

 _Meanwhile…_

Aaron was in his P.E. class wearing a pair of soccer shorts, and a yellow jersey. The opposing team wore black jerseys. Aaron was running with the ball ready to pass it to Rammage when Jynx used her powers to tie his shoes together making him fall to the ground while she took the ball. "Have a nice fall, loser." She started dribbling away while Aaron stood up and retied his shoes.

Aaron cursed under his breath watching her dribble towards the goal. Cheryl was playing goalie. Jynx kicked the ball only for it to be deflected by a grass wall that she created. Aaron regained the ball and began dribbling back towards the opposing goal where Mammoth was preparing to block. Aaron had a clear strategy in mind as he kicked the ball right at Mammoth's private areas with all of his might. He watched the ball bounce off of him while he fell to the ground clutching his manhood; Aaron headed the ball in to the goal earning a few cheers and pats on the back from his teammates.

Rammage ran over and patted him on the back. "That hurt my balls a little." He cringed looking at Mammoth who was being helped up by his teammates.

"If they want us to play dirty then that's what I'm going to do." Aaron responded walking off to get ready for the next play. Aaron had the ball once more and was getting ready to pass it to Azure when a circular saw blade whizzed by him cutting his side. He fell to the ground in searing pain while Gizmo ran by taking the ball.

The coach blew his whistle and ran over. "Hey, kid, you okay?" He asked turning Aaron over and moving his hands from his side.

"It hurts like hell." Aaron said trying to stand up.

"That's a pretty deep cut. You better get to the nurse." He said as Rammage helped Aaron up and leaned him on his shoulder for support.

"Come on. Let's go." Rammage led Aaron to the nurse where he was laid on a futuristic looking bed.

A mechanical claw scanned him as the nurse walked over holding a computer tablet in her hand. "It's a pretty deep cut, but nothing's really damaged." She removed his shirt and began wrapping his chest with bandages. "I'll have you excused from your P.E. class and your martial arts weapons class." She said pushing a few buttons on her tablet.

"If Slade finds out about this, he's going to kick the crap out of me." Aaron told her.

"He can kick the crap out of you when you're healed." She said as she finished bandaging him. "You should get these changed twice a day and try to avoid stress or physical strain." She dismissed him. Aaron went back to his room and changed back in to his usual uniform.

"You okay?" Azure asked watching him walk in to history class and take a seat next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He told her.

"Quit lying. They bandaged up his chest and told him that he can't do athletics or he'll excite the wound." Rammage told her earning an angry glare from Aaron.

Aaron stood in just a pair of pants with Slade's emblem on the upper left leg as he held a staff ready to spar in his martial arts weapons class. "Aaron, you're not supposed to be fighting." The teacher warned him.

"Whatever happens here is a fraction of what Slade will do to me if I don't fight." Aaron said feeling his bandaged side.

"Whatever. Just don't say that I didn't warn you." She walked to the front of the class and began giving instructions to the students who got in to their fight stances.

Aaron's opponent was a boy who could manipulate the molecular structure of objects around him. He showed this as his staff turned to steel and he swung at Aaron who blocked his attack. He could only block so many times before his staff splintered and snapped in two. Aaron was knocked on his side and saw the red stain on his bandages as he forced himself up. He used the staff as a ledge as he put his foot on it and jumped over the boy. He landed a kick in his back sending him face first in to the mat. Aaron was breathing heavily from the adrenaline and the bleeding wound. He walked out of class early and went to his room to go change his bandages.

His monitor came on as he started to change them; Slade's face was visible. "I heard about your little injury." He said watching Aaron bite off the roll of bandages as he finished wrapping them.

"If you think that it's going to stop me, then you're wrong." Aaron said putting a t-shirt on and walking over to the monitor.

"Good to hear." He said sarcastically. "So, how's school?" He asked.

"Fine." Aaron told him. "A's in all my classes, made a few friends."

"Good job." Slade gave him a slow clap. "I'm a little disappointed though." He said with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked crossing his arms.

Slade held a paper copy of Aaron's transcript in his hands. "You're doing so well in all of your classes, high marks, all of your teachers have nothing but praise for you, and yet something is missing."

"Get to the point." Aaron said growing irritated.

"Now, now, just because I'm not there doesn't mean I'm not able to discipline you for disrespecting me." Slade said glaring at Aaron.

"Sorry, go on." Aaron apologized.

"Better." Slade mused. "You're not participating in any extracurricular activities. With all of the skills you have, I would have expected you to sign up for something by now." He said crossing his arms. "By the end of the week I expect you to have signed up for a minimal of five team tryouts and make the team for all of them."

"Yes sir." Aaron said looking at him directly.

"Good boy, and remember, you're not just representing yourself, you're representing me as well as your school." Slade looked at him sternly. "Keep up your studies, make sure that you eat right, get your rest, and make me proud." He hung up the video call.

Aaron walked over to his bed and plopped down on it. "Great, now I have to go out for athletics." Aaron cursed under his breath as he looked up at the ceiling for a few minutes before getting up to do his homework before dinner.


	20. Chapter 20

Aaron stood by the edge of the pool Saturday morning wearing a very tight and short pair of swim shorts along with a pair of goggles that he had designed himself. He heard a whistle blow and jumped in to the water and began swimming as fast as he could. There was a stopwatch moving that he could see in his goggles. He had to beat the time in order to make the swim team. He maintained his pace not wanting to exhaust himself. Towards the end, he increased his speed pushing forward until he made it to the edge of the pool with fifteen seconds to spare. Aaron got out of the pool, removed his goggles, and grabbed a towel to dry himself off. The coach walked over with his clipboard in his hand. "Nice work kid, you made the team."

"Thanks, but I need to get going." Aaron ran off to go and get changed for his next tryout. He stood in a part of the gymnasium wearing a pair of black and yellow tights. In the bleachers, a few people were watching him. In front of him was a large obstacle course that he had to complete with grace, speed, and agility if he wanted to make the gymnastics team. The team captain, a blonde haired girl wearing a hoodie with the HIVE logo on it and a pair of short shorts, stood nearby with a whistle and a tablet in her hand. "If you want to be on our team, then impress me." She blew the whistle signaling the start of the trial. Aaron took off sprinting before jumping on to a springboard and grabbing the trapeze above it. He revolved around the bar twice before letting go and somersaulting through the air. He landed on a balance beam where he began running once more at an incredible speed while maintaining his balance. He jumped off the beam and on to another springboard which propelled him in to the air where he performed a few spins before finally landing on the mat with his feet firmly planted. He raised up his hands signaling that he was finished as he walked off of the course. He was breathing and sweating heavily as he took a long drink of water and wiped off his face.

"How'd I do?" Aaron asked with the towel around his neck.

"Not bad. I think you've earned a place on the team." She said smiling. Aaron thanked her before walking off to get ready for his next tryout.

Aaron stood on the soccer field wearing a pair of shorts and a HIVE jersey. Five balls stood in front of him as did five players of the team and a goalie behind him; he had to stop them from scoring on him to make the team. He watched each of them take a ball and charge him. Aaron first moved to the right and kicked one of the balls out of bounds. One of the players took the shot, but the goalie managed to stop it, but not the other shot. Aaron saw the other two players moving on opposite sides trying to keep him from stopping them. Aaron eyed them carefully before rushing one of the players and snatching the ball from him; he kicked it as hard as he could knocking the other player's ball out of the game. The team started clapping. "Four out of five is really good. Welcome to the team."

"Thanks, but now I have to go to tennis." Aaron grabbed his bag from the sideline and ran off changing in to a polo and a pair of tennis shoes while he ran. Once he got to the tennis court, he grabbed a racket and stood on the opposite side of the net from Jinx, the team captain.

"If you want to be on my team, you're going to need some serious luck."

"Bring it." Aaron said putting on his sunglasses and switching them on.

"You asked for it." Jinx served the ball which Aaron returned with ease. This went on for a while until Jinx used her powers to make Aaron's racket fall apart. "Whoops. I guess that's my point." She said while Aaron picked up another racket and served the ball. Jinx returned it and tried using her powers again, but Aaron avoided her and spiked the ball earning him a point. The game went on for a while with Aaron constantly trying to avoid Jinx's attacks and still return the ball. The game ended closely, but to Jinx's dismay, Aaron had beaten her earning him a place on the team.

"I still need one more team." Aaron pulled out his phone and began looking through all of the school's teams until he found one that caught his eye. He smiled as he ran off for the tryouts. He stood outside of a garage wearing his usual uniform. Several people were already there cutting, welding, and shaping various car parts and materials.

Aaron walked over to a boy with black hair and green eyes who was sitting at a desk and typing away on a computer. He closed it when he saw Aaron approach. "What can I help you with?" He asked levitating a can of soda in to his hand and taking a sip.

"I heard that you guys are looking for mechanics." Aaron told him.

"Yeah we are. You Slade's guy?" He asked looking over Aaron who nodded his head. "Usually we have to put newbies through a bunch of tests and applications, but I'll let it slide this time. I've seen some of your work." He said as the can in his hand flew in to a recycling bin. "Just be here Friday at eight. By the way, call me Colt." Aaron shook his hand and thanked him before walking off.

He walked back to his dorm and opened the door to see a girl sitting on his bed. She had black hair that barely reached her shoulders tied in to a ponytail and a pair of fiery orange eyes; she wore a hoodless black cloak that revealed a short white dress. "Can I help you?" Aaron asked staring at her.

She stood up and walked over to him looking at him from head to toe. "You certainly are a cute little assassin, but I don't get what everyone sees in you." She playfully tussled his hair ignoring his previous question.

"Get out, now." Aaron said reaching for the knife he kept sheathed to his leg.

"You're so tense and serious. I like that." She said reaching in to one of the pockets on her cloak and pulling out a slip of paper. "Call me some time. And be sure to let that dark side come out to play too." She said slipping the piece of paper in to Aaron's hand. She teleported out of the room leaving him there in confusion.

"I hate high school relationships." He cursed under his breath as he sat at his workbench and began work on his latest project. "Still got a little while before I can leave this place." He mumbled to himself marking the date on the calendar. He opened up the piece of paper and read it. _Call me Lily._


	21. Chapter 21

Aaron sat in his room not wearing shirt typing on a computer that was wired to a disc shaped device that glowed as code entered its system. He finished entering the last bit of code before unplugging the device from his computer and standing up. He placed the disc on his chest wincing a little bit as it latched on to him. "Nano-armor, test 011." He inserted a small chip in to the side of the device and watched as it started to glow. Small bits of metal began to protrude from the disc as they latched on to Aaron's body and began covering his chest. Then, the disc's lights began flashing red as a bolt of electricity sent Aaron and the disc flying in opposite directions. Aaron hit a wall and fell to the floor while the disc sat across the room smoking. Aaron cringed as he forced himself off of the ground and examined his chest to see the singe marks and burns from where the metal had made contact. He walked over to the disc and picked it up setting it back at his desk before ejecting the chip and putting it in his pocket.

Azure walked in to his room. "I heard an explosion. Are you okay?"

Aaron immediately put a sheet over the device that was currently recharging. "I'm fine. I was just working on something."

Azure saw the cybernetic-like pattern on his chest where the device had latched on. "Are you sure?"

"It was just a little malfunction and some electrical shocks. Don't worry about it." Aaron walked over to his dresser and put on his shirt concealing the bruised area. "So what's going on?"

"Classes are cancelled tomorrow. Someone used a spell to turn all of the teachers in to frogs. They have detention while Brother Blood changes them all back."

"So what are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Well, I was thinking that you, me, Cheryl, and Rammage all go in to town for some fun."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Aaron asked raising an eyebrow.

"We're villains. We don't worry about what others think, and if someone attacks, we attack back. So, you in?"

"Yeah, I'm in." Aaron smiled a little bit.

"Cool, we'll meet outside the main building tomorrow. Rammage has a friend who can give us a ride."

"By ride you mean?..." Aaron paused looking at her.

"He's going to borrow his friend's car."

"That sounds fun. Can I come?" Lily asked jumping down from the ceiling startling Azure and Aaron.

"Uh, yeah, sure. What's your name?" Azure asked looking at her.

"Oh, I'm Lily. We have biology together." She smiled at Azure and winked at Aaron.

"Okay, well I'll see you guys tomorrow." Azure walked out of the room while Lily used her magic to close the door behind her.

"She seems nice." Lily smiled as she plopped down on Aaron's bed.

"I'm getting tired of you just showing up in here." Aaron glared at her as he started typing on his computer.

"You didn't call me. I got worried." She looked over at him.

"You gave me a slip of paper with your name on it." Aaron resumed typing on his computer while Lily walked over to one of his dresser drawers and began going through the contents inside. "And I would appreciate if you would keep your hands off my stuff." He said not even turning around to face her while she closed the drawer.

"You're so tense. Why don't you ever just try to have fun?" She asked picking up a small sphere sitting on top of the dresser.

"Because having fun means letting my guard down which is something I don't do. Now put that down."

"Why? Nothing's going to happen." Lily tossed the sphere which was a defective smoke bomb that exploded causing the room to be engulfed in gray. Aaron reached in to his desk and pulled out a small fan that he used to break up all of the smoke clouding the room. "Sorry." Lily said nervously. "So what are you working on?" She asked lifting up the sheet to reveal the glowing device.

"Project for a class." Aaron lied.

"So what's it supposed to do?" Lily asked picking it up and pushing the button on the side where nothing happened.

"Nothing without the key." Aaron told her as she set the device down.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Try to be more fun." She teleported out of the room leaving Aaron to continue working on the machine.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Things have been quiet. Shouldn't that Aaron kid have committed a crime or something by now?" Beast Boy asked pulling a tofu burger from the microwave and taking a large bite out of it.

"He isn't wrong. Slade has to be planning something, and there's no way he could be sneaking around us for so long." Robin said putting his hand on his chin as he began thinking.

"I have something." Cyborg said pulling up an article on the tower's main computer. "I still have a subscription to the HIVE Gazette from when I attended." He explained. "Looks like Aaron's a star pupil or something. He's on a bunch of athletics teams, gets good grades, and is very popular with the students and faculty."

"What's he doing there?" Robin asked making a fist.

"I don't really know, but whatever it is, I don't like it." Cyborg turned off the computer while the others gathered near him.

"So what are we going to do?" Raven asked walking over.

"We can't attack directly. He'd have a home turf advantage." Robin started trying to come up with a plan in his head.

"He is not hurting anyone. Why must we do something?" Starfire asked.

"I don't want to take the chance of letting him do something. Slade is sneaky, cunning, and manipulative. I can't let my guard down. Even if he is just going to school." Robin turned around and walked off in cold silence.

Cyborg saw the look of distraught on Starfire's face. "Don't worry about him. It's just a difficult subject for him with Slade. He just needs a little time to think."

Starfire nodded her head and walked away still worried for Robin.


	22. Chapter 22

The group consisting of Aaron, Lily, Azure, Cheryl, and Rammage sat in a car wearing casual clothing. Rammage had his foot on the gas pedal driving as fast as he could while swerving to avoid all of the other cars.

"Rammage, try not to get us killed." Cheryl said clutching one of the handles by the window tightly.

"Relax, I've gone way faster than this."

"Go faster. This is fun." Lily was grinning as she pretended to be riding a rollercoaster.

"And how do you deal with cops?" Aaron asked looking back to see the flashing sirens.

"Like this." Rammage slammed on the gas pedal sending the car forward before he made a sudden turn and then began accelerating again.

Cheryl looked at Rammage who had a maniacal grin on his face. "If you're aiming for the cops, think again."

"You're not going to stop me."

Lily's grin ceased as she closed her eyes and began focusing her magic. The car disappeared briefly before reappearing in an alley. "Come on, I want to go have some fun." She opened the car door and walked outside.

"We're here." Rammage chuckled getting out of the car.

"Thanks Lily." Cheryl let out a sigh of relief. Aaron got out of the car with Azure.

The group began walking downtown dressed in their casual attire. Aaron wore a pair of black jeans, a dark gray jacket, a white t-shirt, and a pair of black sneakers. Underneath of his clothing was his wrist gauntlets and several other gadgets and weapons. Azure wore a blue zipper hoodie, a pair of faded, blue jeans and a pair of blue and white sneakers. Cheryl wore a similar outfit except her hoodie and shoes were green. Lily wore a pair of short shorts and a white zipper hoodie. Rammage wore a gray hoodie with the sleeves cut off and a pair of black jeans and a pair of work boots.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Rammage asked putting his arms behind his head.

The group remained silent for a little bit. "What do you want to do, Aaron?" Lily asked looking over at him.

"Yeah, what do you want to do?" Azure chimed in.

Aaron looked at the group who all looked back at him. "I kind of want a milkshake. Slade never really lets me eat junk food, and it's pretty hard to get anything good at the academy."

"Well, let's go get one." Azure grabbed him by the arm and led him in to a small diner. "This place has really good milkshakes."

The group all took a seat at the counter and placed their order. In minutes, a waitress brought each of them a milkshake. "So do you kids have off from school or are you playing hooky?"

"We're off." Aaron took the glass and put in the straw. He took a long sip which eventually turned to him gulping down the entire milkshake.

"Jeez, Aaron. Thirsty much?" Aaron looked over at Rammage who had just unwrapped his straw. Aaron showed no response as he flagged down the waitress who brought him a tall glass of soda. The group talked while they drinking their beverages.

Aaron quickly turned around when he heard familiar voices. "Beast Boy, just try meat." Cyborg said as the titans walked in to the diner.

"No, it's gross."

"Haven't you two had this argument before?" Raven asked rubbing her head. Robin just sighed as he followed them in to the diner.

"Aaron, what's wrong?" Azure tapped him on the shoulder.

"They're here." He pointed over to the titans before putting his head down. "I try to have one nice day, and then they show up."

"Who, them?" Rammage asked looking over at them. "They don't look that tough."

"Can we just get out of here?" Aaron asked putting some money on the counter.

"Fine, let's go." Cheryl said standing up to leave with the rest of the group.

Lily stayed behind and waved her hands making the empty glasses on the counter disappear and then reappear as they fell on to the heads of the titans. She giggled as they looked over at her and glared. She ran out of the diner trying to catch up with her friends. "Aaron, wait up!"

"Aaron?" Cyborg repeated.

"Let's go." Robin got up and ran out of the diner pursuing the group while the others followed behind him.

Lily had just caught up to the group. "Where were you?" Rammage asked putting his hands in his hoodie.

"Stop!" Robin shouted stopping in front of the group.

"That answers it." Aaron said walking forward. "Relax, we weren't doing anything illegal."

"I don't care. You're a criminal, and that's good enough for me." Robin grabbed his staff and swung at Aaron knocking him on to his back. Azure helped him up while the other titans ran over. Rammage winked at Azure as he rolled in to a ball and performed donuts around the titans before finally ramming himself in to a fire hydrant sending water flying everywhere.

"I guess the bad guys need more training." Beast Boy chuckled.

"Think again." Azure channeled the flowing water and blasted the titans against a brick wall. Aaron pulled a smoke bomb from his pocket and threw it at the already disoriented titans. Lily used the distraction to sneak behind Raven and drain her energy.

Beast Boy turned in to a bird using his wings to clear the smoke. He then turned in to a bull and began charging at Rammage who turned in to a ball and charged right back at him. Rammage was taken by surprise when he was lifted up by the bull's horns and thrown against a wall. "And that's how it's done, rookie."

"Unfortunately, being cocky has its disadvantages." Cheryl glared at him as grass from one of the nearby lawns began to wrap around Beast Boy trapping him in a cocoon of grass.

"I got you Beast Boy!" Cyborg ran over to help his friend only to be blasted by a stream of water from Azure.

"Not paying attention to your surroundings is also a common mistake." She smirked crossing her arms.

Looking up in to the sky, Lily and Starfire were locked in combat. Starfire kept firing her star bolts only for Lily to teleport and dodge them. She eventually timed one of her teleportation moves just right as she appeared behind Starfire and stabbed her with a small dagger. However, Lily's victory was short-lived as Robin wrapped his grapple hook around her and yanked her to the ground with a heavy impact. "Don't mess with my team."

"Robin." Aaron said stepping forward as he pulled out a stick which extended revealing his katana.

"Aaron." Robin said pulling out his staff.

"Aaron, you need a hand?" Azure asked readying one of her attacks.

"This is personal." Aaron said turning to face Robin. Azure lowered her attack and sat on a bench with Cheryl ready to watch the fight take place. Robin charged at Aaron. Their weapons locked. "I was trying to relax today."

"When you're with Slade, you don't get to relax. You always have to be on your guard!" Robin pushed back hard enough and sent Aaron flying.

Aaron forced himself back up and charged at Robin. Their weapons locked, again. "You're just like him. Serious, cold, dark past, strong, cunning, smart, you're just like me."

"I'm nothing like you or him. I use my powers for good." Robin pulled out a birderang only for Aaron to knock it from his hand.

"You have no powers. Just gadgets and wits. And mine are better. I made the smart choice." He pulled back and swung again sending Robin back a little bit. Aaron pulled out his gauntlet and shot several tiny hooks which latched on to Robin shocking him. "You're nothing without your team. They're down and you're up."

Robin grabbed the hooks and ripped them off. "As long as they're near in my heart, by my side, or by this world, they're still with me." He grabbed three discs from his utility belt and hurled them at Aaron who was knocked down from the blast. Robin quickly grabbed his team and ran off, but not before glaring back at Aaron who was being helped up by Azure.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's just get back to the academy." Aaron stood himself up and began walking away.


	23. Chapter 23

Aaron got out of bed, showered, and brushed his teeth. He returned to his room to see Slade on his monitor. "Sleep well?"

"Okay." Aaron responded tossing his towel in to the hamper.

"Your fight yesterday was mediocre at best. You're better off on your own."

"Who said that I even wanted to fight?"

"It doesn't matter what you want. It happened, and you failed."

"Anything else?" Aaron asked slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Parents' day is this weekend. I'll see you there. Hopefully, I won't be there to keep you in line." Slade ended the call without another word.

"Crap." Aaron walked out of the room with his head down. After all of his classes, he saw Rammage doing his homework. "Hey, are your parents coming up this weekend?"

"Just my dad. My mom doesn't want anything to do with this place."

"What do they do?" Aaron put his bag down and sat at his desk. He turned his chair to face Rammage.

"My dad's an accountant. My mom stays at home. She was ticked when she found out I had powers, and she was pissed when she found out I wanted to go to HIVE academy."

"And your dad?" Aaron asked raising an eyebrow.

"He's proud of me in some sense. He started up a bail bonds business for when I graduate. What about your parents? Or Slade?"

"My parents don't care at all, and I'll be lucky to make it out with a black eye when Slade gets here."

"That's rough. I have to write an essay about ransom notes though."

"I have some homework too." Aaron turned to his desk and opened up his bag starting to work on the assignments.

 _…_

Aaron sat on a bench outside of the academy. Parents were walking with their kids, chatting, and smiling. He was interrupted from his thoughts with Azure poking his shoulder. "Hey, Aaron, these are my parents." In front of him was a human man with peppered-gray hair and an Atlantean woman. "This is my dad, he's a fisherman." Aaron stood up and shook his hand.

"Firm grip, I like that." He smiled briefly before looking over Aaron's jumpsuit, wrist gauntlets, and utility belt. His smile turned to a frown.

"I'm Azure's mother." The Atlantean woman shook his hand smiling.

"Azure, I need to go and talk to your mother for a little while." The fisherman gave his wife a look as they walked off out of hearing.

"So how did they meet?" Aaron asked looking over to them as they seemed to be arguing.

"Just watch any sappy love story, and you'll get the basics of it. Hey, I have to go show them around. I'll catch you later." Aaron nodded his head watching her run off.

"Such a nice girl." Slade put an arm on Aaron's shoulder. "So, are you going to show me around? Maybe some of those achievements from all of your schoolwork and activities?" He looked down at Aaron who began walking off with Slade walking beside him. They stopped by all of his clubs. Slade showed little amusement or pride whenever Aaron showed him a trophy or plaque with his name on it.

"They have this one on video." Aaron flipped on the monitor in the garage. It showed him refueling the school's racecar as it was driving. Slade walked over, shut off the monitor, and punched Aaron to the ground.

"Dangerous, stupid, and your fault to begin with."

"I was fixing someone else's mistake."

"I don't care. You risked your life over it." Slade kicked Aaron back to the ground. "I'm feeling a bit hungry. Do you mind showing me to the cafeteria?" Aaron stood up and started walking off with Slade following him. Outside, they stopped by a bulletin board. "School dance next week, Friday. Do you have a date?"

"I'm not going." Slade punched him to the ground as several students walked by with their parents.

He paused and bowed. "I'm very sorry. I just need to discipline my apprentice."

"Is he okay?" One of the parents asked.

"Yes, he has a very high tolerance to pain." Slade looked to Aaron who stood up clutching his side. "Now if you will excuse us, we are going to have lunch." Aaron took the cue and followed Slade in to the cafeteria. "I would really appreciate if you would stop embarrassing me with your disobedience. Now, go find a seat." Aaron took a seat while Slade returned moments later with two trays of food. "Now, about this dance. This is about you showing that you can have anyone you want in this school. It's a demonstration of your charisma. Now, do you have anyone to ask?"

"Yes." Aaron said picking up his fork and starting to eat.

"Is it the girl from this morning?"

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing, she seems very nice, Beautiful."

"I don't want to have this conversation with you." Aaron continued to eat trying to ignore Slade.

"Look, I know how touchy this kind of stuff is. I was in love at one point. All I'm going to tell you is to ask her or someone out before the end of the night or there will be consequences."'

"Okay, I'm going back to my room." Aaron grabbed his and Slade's tray and deposited them before running back to his room leaving Slade behind.

"You're slow." Slade chuckled sitting at Aaron's desk holding a blue, giftwrapped box.

"Put that down." Aaron growled looking at him as he opened the box pulling out what looked like a flat, blue gem.

"You know most girls like flowers or chocolates." Slade clicked the hair decoration and watched the blades protrude from it creating a throwing star. Slade clicked it once more and put it back in the box. "Well, I have to get going now. Remember our talk." He walked to the door and tossed the box behind him which Aaron caught in his hands. "Oh, and nice wrist gauntlets. The design is much better, compact, and lightweight."

He watched Slade leave. He sighed grabbing the box and walking across the hall. He knocked on the door holding the box behind him. Cheryl answered the door. "Hey Aaron, do you need something?"

"Is Azure there?"

Cheryl smiled catching a glimpse of the box. "Yeah, I'll leave you two alone for a little bit."

"You don't need to go." Aaron told her.

"No, I will." She walked off smiling. "Have fun."

Aaron sighed walking in to the room. Cheryl was sitting in a beanbag chair watching TV while doing her homework. Aaron took a seat next to her. "Have a minute to talk?"

"Yeah." She flipped off the TV and set her homework down. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me." He handed her the gift box nervously.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun." She opened up the box and picked up the gem. She clicked it and watched the blades pop out. "That's how I know it came from you." She smiled giving him a hug. "I have to do homework now. I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Aaron walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Thoughtful gift." She smiled closing the blades and putting it in her hair. "Cute too."


	24. Chapter 24

Aaron walked into his room and dropped his backpack on his bed. Draped over his desk chair was a black suit bag, and on his desk was a shoebox. Slade's face appeared on the screen.

"I'm getting tired of that." Aaron said unzipping the bag and pulling out the black suit. He looked at the sleeves. "There's no room for my wrist gauntlets."

"Do you know how hard it is to get a custom fit Italian suit here in less than a week?" Slade asked crossing his arms. "Sometimes, you just need to look nice."

"I'm putting blades in the shoes." Aaron said opening up the box.

"Already taken care of." Slade said knowing Aaron's habits. Aaron clicked the shoes and watched the blades pop out. "Nice, aren't they? Handmade in Germany."

"Very." Aaron responded watching the blades retract.

"The dance is tomorrow night. Make sure that you're ready." The video call ended leaving Aaron alone. He sat at his desk, moved the clothing aside, and began doing his homework.

…

Aaron stood in front of a mirror tying a bronze colored bowtie. After he finished adjusting it, he slipped on his shoes and put on his jacket.

"Very nice." Slade said examining the boy through a webcam. "Now, check your pocket."

Aaron put his hands in his pockets and felt around until he pulled out a small square package. "You're disgusting." Aaron said putting it back in his pocket.

"Better safe than sorry." Slade said very seriously.

"Whatever. I need to get going." Aaron grabbed a fedora and a cane with a silver topper.

"Have fun." He ended the call reclining where he sat. "Almost time for him to be coming home."

Aaron walked across the hall and knocked on Azure's door. She answered wearing a black dress with a blue sash around her waist. In her hair was the gem that Aaron had given her. "You're wearing it."

"Yeah, it looks good, right?"

"Definitely." Aaron said looking at her. "Let's get going." He extended his arm to her which she took smiling.

"I'm assuming that there's a sword in that cane." Aaron nodded his head. "Anything in that hat?"

"No, just goes well with the cane." Aaron said walking towards the main building with her. Inside the gym, Students were already dancing with their dates.

"Azure, Aaron." Cheryl said running over to them with her date. "This is Colt."

"We've met." Aaron said while he turned to Azure and introduced himself. "I'm going to go talk to Rammage." Aaron walked to one of the tables and sat next to Rammage who had a plate of food nearby.

"Thirsty?" Rammage asked pulling a flask from his pocket.

"Little bit." Aaron took the flask and took a sip before handing it back to Rammage.

"So when are you heading back to Slade?"

"Next week."

"Better not forget us."

"Trust me, I won't." Aaron grabbed his cane and walked off to catch up with Azure. "That stuff was disgusting." He coughed a little bit before reaching Azure.

"We're going to dance right?" Azure grabbed Aaron's arm and led him on to the dancefloor. He nodded his head as a slow song started and they got into the proper position. "How did you learn to dance so well?"

"Slade didn't teach me just how to punch and kick." Aaron responded.

"He certainly did a good job with you."

"Something like that." Aaron winced a little bit having a small flashback.

Aaron did not notice Lily having her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, a lot of people are going out to get burgers after the dance. Do you guys want to come?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Azure said looking to Aaron who nodded his head.

"I'm going to miss you when you leave." Lily said before she walked off.

"Oh, I forgot that you were leaving." Azure sighed a little bit.

"Trust me, you will be seeing me around." Azure smiled a little bit as she continued to dance with him. Aaron watched Lily drag Rammage on to the dancefloor. Rammage was surprisingly a decent dancer as he twirled her around.

The night was spent talking, sitting at the tables and enjoying a little bit of food.

At around midnight, everyone started piling into cars or flying off towards the city where they met up at local diners, burger joints, and several other casual restaurants. Ties were strung around necks, collars were unbuttoned, and shoes were carried as everyone began to wind down for the night.

Azure could be seen sitting next to Aaron with his fedora on her head while she picked at a platter of french-fries on the table. Lily, Cheryl, and Rammage also sat at the table eating and chatting. Lily pulled out her phone and started taking pictures of the group. They were all smiling as they laughed, made funny faces, and smiled together for the camera.

The group continued to chat for a while until they decided that they needed to get ready to head in for the night. Aaron walked out of the restaurant with Azure by his side. There was a fountain nearby that they paused by. "I had a really good night."

"Me too." Aaron smiled a little bit. Azure pulled him in close to her and began kissing him. Aaron did not know that came over him as he followed suit. The water in the fountain shot up higher during the moment of passion. Azure's leg came up as her arms wrapped around Aaron.

The distinct flash of a camera went off in front of them. Aaron and Azure immediately broke the kiss to see Lily there holding her phone. Both of them were blushing heavily. "You guys are so cute together."

"Lily, what are you doing?" Aaron asked trying to hide his embarrassment with anger.

"We're waiting for you guys in the car. Come on." She walked off with Aaron and Azure following after her.

"What are you going to do with that picture?" Aaron asked.

"Don't worry about it." Lily smiled getting into the car with Aaron in the middle and Lily and Azure to his sides. During the car ride, Aaron fell asleep leaning on Azure's shoulder.

When they got back to the academy, Azure helped Aaron out of the car and back to his room. She watched him take off the suit and change into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He put the suit in the closet while Azure went to her room. She returned wearing a pair of blue short shirts and a white t-shirt. "Mind if I crash here tonight? Cheryl and Colt are…" She asked nervously.

"It's fine." Aaron said knowing what she was going to say. He laid down on top of his bed while Azure laid next to him.

"I had a lot of fun with you tonight." She smiled wrapping her arms around Aaron's waist.

"I had fun with you too." Aaron smiled a little bit closing his eyes.

Azure also smiled hugging Aaron while they slept side by side.


	25. Chapter 25

Aaron closed a briefcase and set it on his bed. "Last thing I leave here." He sighed looking out the window; the sun was not up yet. He grabbed his remaining bags, dropped his key on the desk, and took one more glance at the room. His side was now barren except for the briefcase. Rammage was fast asleep on the other side. "Goodbye." He walked out of the room and closed the door without another word.

Aaron walked into his old room and started to unpack his things. "Welcome home." Slade said leaning against the door to his room. Aaron remained silent putting clothes in his drawers. Slade grew irritable punching him to the ground. "Your manners have certainly deteriorated. We'll work on that. When you finish unpacking, come to the training room, no weapons." He walked off leaving Aaron on the floor.

"I didn't miss that." He forced himself off the ground and continued putting his clothes away. He placed his weapons by his workbench and on the walls nearby. The last thing he had was another briefcase. Inside, he kept the Nano-armor that he finally finished. He looked at it briefly before closing the briefcase and putting it in the closet.

He walked to the training room and saw Slade waiting outside. "You're late." He swept at Aaron's feet and knocked him on to the floor. "Get up." Aaron quickly stood up and followed Slade inside. The only thing in the sterile room was a man in a suit and a metal table with a packet of paper and two pencils. "You have one more bit of schooling to finish up, your GED."

"Why do you care about this now?" Aaron crossed his arms staring at him.

"I'm just thinking about the future. You will have three hours to take the test."

"But it's a seven hour test." Aaron interrupted.

"And you will have three hours." Slade punched him in the chest. "That was for interrupting me. I'll see you when your test is completed." He walked out of the room.

Aaron stood up, forced himself over to the table, and took a seat. The man in the suit looked at him. "You may begin." He clicked a button in his hand and put it in his pocket.

Aaron immediately opened the test book and started answering questions. After a few pages of questions, Aaron looked around the room for a clock, something that he could use to see where he was; there was no clock in the room. He realized that Slade wanted this to be as difficult as possible. Even though he just arrived back, Slade was showing him no mercy, something he had come to expect. As he continued on, the temperature in the room started to change. At times, he was burning up and others he could barely move his hands from the extreme cold. The pencil in his hand snapped from the pressure he was putting on it. He grabbed the other one and continued moving slower trying not to break his last pencil. When the room started to heat up, he picked up speed and started to sweat. His goals shifted to trying not to smear his writing or sweat on the test. At some point, the calculator he had stopped functioning all together.

Aaron finished the last sentence just as the test booklet was taken from him. He let out a sigh of relief. The proctor looked at him. "Any illegible writing will be marked down or not scored." Aaron snapped the remaining pencil in his hands and threw them at the wall.

He walked out of the room and saw Slade standing nearby. "Do well?" He asked with his usual sadistic tone. Aaron's only instinct was to throw a punch. Slade caught it and bent his hand back forcing the boy on to the ground. "You seem to have forgotten where you are." He kneed him in the chest and knocked him firmly on to the floor. "Get showered and come meet me for dinner. You're a mess."

He got off the ground and made his way back to his room. He removed his clothes and stepped into the shower allowing the water to wash over him. His breathing slowly returned to normal as he relaxed his body. When he stepped out of the shower, he dried himself off, he got dressed, and ran down the halls hoping not to receive another reprimand from Slade.

He walked into the dining room and took the seat across from Slade; he remained silent. "You will have the opportunity to eat after I see your exam." The proctor walked into the room and handed him the exam booklet. Slade dismissed him. "Let's see now." He started flipping through the booklet eyeing each section not saying a word leaving Aaron to grow tense trying to find any sign of satisfaction. "You look so nervous. You haven't failed, yet." He continued going through the booklet reading over equations as well as essays for various subjects. When he was finished, he closed the book. "You did well. I suppose you can eat." He snapped his fingers and someone brought Aaron a plate of food.

Aaron did not touch his food. "What was the point of that?" He was now glaring at Slade. "You don't do anything without some motive behind it."

"I told you before. I'm thinking about the future. Now eat your dinner before it gets cold."

Aaron glared at him the whole time he ate. Soon, Slade left leaving him to eat alone.

 _Meanwhile…_

"He didn't say bye." Lily looked sad as she opened up Aaron's closet.

"Lily, this is all he left." Rammage pointed to the briefcase on the desk.

"Then let's open it already." She walked over to it only for Rammage to block her.

"We need to wait for Azure. She's still a little frustrated."

"Let's just open it." Azure walked into the room rubbing her forehead. She walked over to the briefcase while Cheryl, Rammage, and Lily stood nearby eager to see what was inside. "Weapons, he left weapons, typical." She picked up a pair of wrist cuffs and saw the water chambers on them. She put one on and forced some of the water out of it. A small blade of water formed on the edge of the cuff.

"They're kind of like his wrist gauntlets." Rammage grabbed a pair and pressed a button on the side. Part of the cuffs raised revealing boosters.

"Mine shoot seeds." Cheryl looked said as two small barrels slid out of one of them.

"He gave me daggers." Lily pouted. She pressed the button on the handle. "They're electrified." Her pouting immediately turned into a grin.

"I guess he doesn't say goodbye that well." Rammage put the new weapon in his desk drawer.

"I'll see you guys later." Azure walked back to her room and put the gauntlets on her desk. She reached into one of the drawers and grabbed the hairclip that Aaron had given her. She clicked it and watched the blades pop out and then retract. "Hope you don't forget me." She sighed putting her head down on her desk.


End file.
